A Patient Love
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: Prince Arthur has finally been granted a male Omega by his brother, the king. Alfred is soon to learn the treacherous ways of royalty and that adulthood in this world is not at all kind. UKUS, Omegaverse, age-gap, and Mpreg.
1. Preface

_Preface_

The history of the Kirkland royal family line is often studied, from the great King Scott II of Scotland and England to the odd Queen Alice IV of England, however most of the information of the royal's siblings is often glazed over. And yet, some of them hold such a wealth of fascinating social interest. One would be that of the Prince of England, Arthur, and his mate Alfred Jones.

It is important to note the social aspects of the time of Kirkland England. Alphas generally did not mate until they were some years older, although those of higher status, like Prince Arthur, were expected to mate at a younger age. It was almost expected of an Alpha of high rank to have more than one mate, and not entirely uncommon to have affairs, be it with female or male Omegas. Omegas, though, were to be much more obedient than is common in our modern age. If an Alpha had more than one, the Omegas were not expected to have any interaction with one another as there had been reports in the past of vengeance and violence breaking out between them. In one instance, one Omega of the royal family killed off all of the other Omegas in her household.

If an Omega died during childbirth, it was not uncommon for an Alpha to choose a new Omega before the funeral arrangements were even finished. It was not out of disrespect, as is seen now, but for the family line. If the child should die due from a lack of exposure to the mother, and if that child be an Alpha, then their death is on the hands of the Alpha of the house. Such shame could not be shouldered on a family, when name and power was everything.

Prince Arthur was born fourth in line for the throne, and was never expected to be much of anything but a pawn in his older brother's workings of his kingdom. It was predicted that Arthur, due to his smaller stature as a boy, was to grow into an Omega, but was surprisingly, an Alpha. Given that Prince Rhye and Princess Halle were both Omegas, Arthur's importance in the family was suddenly jumped to that of the second in line to the throne, after his elder brother. His mother and father lavished just as many gifts on Arthur as they did their eldest, Scott. His education was on par with Scott's, and he learned foreign languages, politics, geography, mathematics, and the early studies of sciences.

At a young age, Arthur was suited to mate with a young Omega from England's friendly enemy, France, Princess Rosaline, in hopes of strengthening the weakening relations between the nations. It was evident very early on, however, that Arthur preferred male Omegas. However, it was assumed that female Omegas were more fertile, thus were often chosen as an Alpha's first mate.

By the time Arthur was fifteen years old, he was already mating Rosaline, who was twelve. She never produced any children by the time of her death at fifteen. After having falling ill suddenly from unknown causes, Rosaline's death brought about a search for a new mate for Arthur. Again, he was expected to take a female Omega. By now, his parents had died and the crown had moved to his brother Scott, whom he had very poor relations with. Scott saw fit to assign any mate to Arthur that would help his cause.

For Arthur, this was an incredibly stressful time as many Omegas did not fit well with him, some even refusing him. For the rather feisty Alpha, this made him all the bitterer towards mating in general, and he stopped for a period of three years- an extremely long time in that time period. It was so unheard of that his brother, the king, decided that if Arthur was unable to find and _keep_ a mate, then he would lose his place in line for the throne, having it pass on to their cousin, the closest Alpha in the family line.

This was when Alfred entered.

Born as the first son of the Jones nobility, Alfred was seen as a shock to be an Omega. Firstborns are almost always Alphas, even back then. It was seen as a bad omen for the first son to be anything other than an Alpha. His younger brother, Matthew, would take on the role of Alpha, and was soon introduced to the public as the "elder son". For this, Alfred's education was limited, focusing more on traditional Omega knowledge. However, he had a fascination with the study of stars. His parents were kind and allowed his hobby to continue even past a young age.

The Jones family was distantly related to English, French, Spanish, and even German monarchs of the past; although the blood line was incredibly thin by the time of Alfred's birth. Nevertheless, they were never far off the social and influential map, earning them a Duke title. For that, King Scott hadn't forgotten about them, and it was on Alfred's thirteenth birthday that he had the Omega slated to mate with his brother, Arthur.

It would be political suicide for the kingdom to have an Omega rule, or so it was thought of at the time, and their cousin lived in France. The people on England would not take kindly to a "foreign king". Therefore, Scott's threats were rather weak. He would do better to please his brother and, possibly, finally get his brother to have children.

And so, when Alfred was just barely over thirteen years of age, he met his royal Alpha mate, Prince Arthur of twenty-five.

By looking at historical documents, letters, records, and journals, and adding in a dash of fantastical romantic notions, I have recreated a story of what is possibly one of the greatest love stories of the Kirkland era.

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: Since this is the preface, and not everyone reads the preface in a story, I'm updating the actual first chapter along with this. For reference, this is set in the time of the Tudor era, so fashion and the like are what I base this upon.

And now, you'll all see what a huge English royal history nerd I really am. I have well over ten books on the Tudor family history alone, not to mention the other English royal history books I have taking over my bookshelves (recently I've gotten very into the War of Roses). It's rather hilarious. This series is to be read as if it were a historical fictional story based on nonfiction. If anyone has read through royal history in this time era (shortly before England gets the Renaissance, although it has already started in Southern European countries), then you might have an inkling of what could come in the future for Alfred.


	2. First Steps

_First Steps_

The carriage ride from Alfred's home to his new mate's manor was a long and nervous trek. Rumors about the prince were not good, and it only served to make the young Omega all the more scared of what his future was to be like. Being mated didn't automatically mean a happy relationship, even if it was one to be shared with a royal family member. Prince Arthur could truly be as cruel as people said. He could mistreat Alfred if the Omega didn't produce.

"Alfred," the boy's father hissed beside him. He put his hands on Alfred's. "Stop toying with your fringe. You want to look presentable for the prince."

The boy stuck his hands under his legs, but it did little to improve his mood. His crimson jerkin was too hot with the shirt and doublet underneath, and the collar scratched under his chin. As he was being dressed this morning by his attendants, he was warned time and time again not to dirty his stockings. It was all about the first impression. While Matthew was a more robust male, Alfred was too lanky. His baby-face made him appear far younger than he really was. Duke Jones had been muttering about building muscle mass on the young boy for months, but it was to no avail. Alfred ate more than he worked out. Now, he worried that it might come back to bite him.

Did the prince want a more filled out male? Did he not like how skinny Alfred was? Would he notice the small love handles? Would he sneer at the pimples on his face? Would he-

"Alfred?" Duke Jones asked, interrupting Alfred's worries. "We are here, son. Your new home."

The carriage came to a soft stop, and then the door opened. First, Duke Jones stepped out. Then, it was Alfred's turn. He was careful as he stepped out into the gloomy day onto the dirt and sand path. The manor itself sat on the edge of a beautiful river that encroached on the backside of the large back garden.

The manor that was before him was a beautiful dark crimson with large windows and a gorgeous garden that surrounded the entire lot. There were at least three stories with the roof slopping to points just above the highest windows. Three chimneys rose out from the back of the manor. Today, one was lit due to the weather turning so sharply, and smoke billowed out into the air. This was not the prince's usual abode, but for the summer it suited his purposes. Large enough to entertain, close enough to London should he be called to Court, but still small enough to not intimidate Alfred.

Alfred's eyes skittered over the area before he was drawn to a small entourage of the prince's servants that stood outside to greet their new Omega resident. With heated cheeks, Alfred stepped forward and gave a polite bow to the men and women that looked at him with patient smiles. In the middle was the prince. Duke Jones was standing just before his son. He moved to greet Prince Arthur.

"Your Highness, it is quite an honor to see you again. I have not seen you since your christening." The prince nodded with a polite smile. "Allow me to introduce my son, Alfred Jones."

On cue, Alfred stepped forward, remembering to keep his head up and a friendly smile on his lips. He bowed his head, and then stared up at the Alpha he was to mate with. The man took his breath away.

Prince Arthur had been described as unruly and ugly with unkempt hair and horrible facial expressions. His sneer was said to often stop servants in their tracks and break down into tears. His rough personality contrasted with his angelic face, giving him more of a devilish look. But that was not the man Alfred saw that morning. Instead, he saw beautiful green eyes with an insurmountable amount of warmth and kindness staring back at him. His hair, although a little messier than it should be for a man of his status, was a soft, dirty blond that framed his gentle face. And then, there was that smile.

Alfred's eyes widened, which only made the prince smile more. Quickly, Alfred remembered his manners. "Ah- it's an honor to meet you, Your Highness. I hope to be a great Omega to you, sire."

Arthur continued to smile fondly at Alfred, confusing the Omega.

"Yes, welcome Duke Jones and Alfred. Please." The prince turned towards his manor, but still kept his eyes on Alfred. All the young boy could do was follow after his father.

When Alfred was young he had met many Alphas that loved to assert their authority over the Omega. They played games together, but Alfred was always designated as the one to do nothing so the Alphas could do something to impress him. Matthew later explained that while Alphas were physically stronger than Omegas, but they still loved to flaunt their strength to the Omega. Even though an Omega often had no choice with who they mated with, if the Alpha and Omega didn't share a strong enough bond by either lust or love, then there was a very slim chance for pregnancy. That was exactly what was happening now to Alfred. Even though he had already been slated to mate with this man, the prince still saw fit to peacock himself off to the Omega.

Arthur had arranged an exquisite feast in Alfred's honor. The tapestries were hung on the walls depicting scenes of the royal family's previous wars and victories. A large portrait of Arthur hung over the large fireplace in the dining room. There was entertainment with musicians and actors, and everyone seemed in a joyous mood. However, it did very little to ease Alfred's mood.

He felt eyes on him the entire night. He knew Arthur was watching him at times when he should have been talking with Duke Jones. Alfred's father was oblivious, or perhaps stayed out of it. It was evident the Alpha was highly interested in Alfred. No father would want to get in the way of such an attraction.

After the festivities, Arthur offered to take the two around the manor grounds so that they could see all of the prince's majesty. There was a small hedge maze that sat between small bushes and groupings of flower beds. A fountain quietly trickled near a decorative wall that depicted the Kirkland Rose; the royal family symbol.

Alfred was quiet while his father complimented Arthur on everything, from the manicured lawn and bushes, to the beautiful flowers. He got a feeling that if he spoke, Arthur would want the two of them to be alone together to talk. It scared Alfred to be alone with this man. He was only grateful his father would stay for the night, leaving shortly before noon tomorrow. Maybe a good night's rest would allow his nerves to calm some.

Alfred's chambers were quite lavish. His antechamber had one of the fireplaces and a large fur rug lay down before it. Green curtains of velvet were drawn over the expansive windows. Plush pillows were strewn about on the sofa and in the two sitting chairs that faced the fireplace. In Alfred's bedroom was a small, wooden desk that sat next to a small altar for where Alfred could give his daily pray and thanks to God. Directly across from them was Alfred's Queen-sized bed with plush green bedding and large, blue pillows. It all looked so welcoming, and Alfred found it all too easy to slip in between the silk sheets under the fur blankets and drift off.

Early the following morning, though, Alfred woke up stressed. In fact, he felt the stress increase tenfold when his father suggested he and the prince take a morning stroll through the gardens just after breakfast. Alfred thought it a bad idea, but said nothing. He did as he was told.

His attire today was much less formal than it had been last night; just a simple tunic and lightweight pants to hide Alfred's lanky frame. Alfred met Arthur down in the common room, and they set off together, Alfred following slightly behind Arthur.

It was a beautiful morning, much warmer than it had been yesterday. The splattering of clouds in the sky cast a few shadows on the moist ground. The sun reflected off of the glimmering river. Alfred didn't feel at all scared knowing this was soon to be where he'd live for the rest of his life. However, he doubted that it would do much if his mate turned out to be as nasty as everyone said.

"Alfred…?" Arthur started, his voice soft. It startled Alfred nonetheless. "I… I understand you must be so scared right now. I hope you don't feel this way towards me. I understand… my reputation with Omegas isn't the best, but I hope to alleviate you of these fears soon."

Arthur turned to face Alfred, his expression stern, but his eyes sad. Alfred stared at them, mesmerized. He felt that Arthur was hiding something. Was he mad? Was he just putting on an act?

"T-thank you, sire. I hope to please you," Alfred recited, knowing those were the perfect lines his mother had taught him to say should an Alpha ever compliment him.

Arthur stopped suddenly, and Alfred stumbled short a few steps behind him. He kept his head down when Arthur turned to face him. The prince's expression looked pained. "Alfred, please don't call me sire or… You don't have to be so formal with me."

The Omega nodded. "As you wish."

Arthur sighed. Alfred looked up at him under his bangs. The Alpha was smiling sadly, but there was fondness still evident in those eyes; the eyes that drew Alfred to him. He lifted his head to stare at Arthur. The prince smiled wider at finally seeing Alfred's face.

"When I was told my Omega would be attractive, I did not know he would be beautiful." Alfred's face flushed to the tips of his ears. "I'm telling you this not to be so nervous because I know I will be quite pleased with you through-out the duration of our union."

Alfred gulped, but remained quiet. He wanted to believe Arthur, and those eyes almost made him do so, but this was only the second day. Soon, he'd have to see for himself just how true Arthur's words were when Alfred was expected to share a bed with the older man.

* * *

When Duke Jones left, Alfred was near tears. He had never been away from his parents, least of all his father. The man may have been let down that his firstborn was an Omega, but he took on the proper role of caring and protecting his son as not just the only Alpha in his life, but as his father. Now he was giving the boy away to the Prince of England.

"Be strong," Duke Jones whispered in Alfred's ear as they embraced. "You have brought our family such honor and we love you. Do not ever forget that."

"I won't," Alfred mumbled between sniffles. "I hope this isn't good-bye forever."

"If the prince allows it, we shall visit." Duke Jones released his son and bid farewell. He climbed into the carriage and rode off.

Alfred stood in the entryway watching until the carriage was far from sight. Clenching his shirt until it wrinkled from his fingers, he fought back tears. The Jones' had raised Alfred to be a strong Omega, one who would not falter when times became tough. He was to be a fighter. Alphas would see crying as a sign of weakness, and they might grow bored of an annoying, simpering Omega.

Arthur stood nearby, watching Alfred. He saw how the boy held it in, how strong he was, how he was different from his past Omegas. He licked his lips. Slowly, he joined Alfred by his side and directed him back inside.

"Come," he said gently with a tender hand on the boy's back, leading him to the gardens. "Let us enjoy the warm day outside. We shall play games. Will that make you feel better?"

Alfred could only nod. The hole in his chest was a gaping one, but if he allowed himself to lean upon Arthur, the pain eased somewhat. During the day, he sought out his new Alpha's presence. Arthur was a welcome sight to him, when earlier he had been a threatening one. With his father no longer a constant in his life, Alfred had need to be with someone strong. Arthur was just that, and more.

Early on in their first few weeks together, Alfred learned that for all of Arthur's strength, he was quite kind and warm. He loved to pull Alfred close as he read to him under the trees, or light a fire whenever Alfred felt cold so that the boy would be comfortable. His generosity had Alfred's nerves melting away. It wasn't long before the servants saw Alfred following the prince around the manor with a smile on his face.

However, there were still moments that Alfred would catch himself. He'd step away as if frightened and hide away in his room, remembering that he'd been at the manor for only a few weeks. His dependence on Arthur was too quick. It felt too easy. And that was a scary thought. If he was too easy, Arthur might think wrongly of him. He might grow bored.

All signs, though, pointed to Arthur not being _that_ kind of Alpha. He was patient, and seemed to enjoy whenever Alfred stumbled over a task. He would chuckle behind his hand and continue to gaze at Alfred. The Omega didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to be perfect, but then again, Arthur liked his flaws. He wanted to be strong, but weak so as to please Arthur, although no matter what he did Arthur was happy.

* * *

They had been together a month now, and Alfred's heat was approaching. The manor began to prepare for when the Omega and their master would be locked away for a week. Alfred was to be confined to his room until the actual day arrived. His own servants that had followed him from his home were to attend to him, keeping him rested and well-nourished and fed until he was nearly fat with food and wine. It would help in the coming week when he wouldn't be able to eat or drink due to his heat.

Arthur, meanwhile, took this time that Alfred was away to prepare gifts for his mate. A young Omega's first time was always quite a nervous ordeal. He recalled when his first mate had started hers. She was beyond the Alpha's care, unless he gave her gifts to show her his affection. So, Arthur sent Alfred cloths and soft pillows and brand new clothes as a sign that he was an expectant Alpha who would be there for his Omega. Alfred's servants relayed to the prince that Alfred took the gifts quite well.

Finally, when the morning came of Alfred's heat, Arthur was lightly bathed, just to get off the dirt, and then sent to see his soon-to-be mate. It had been some time since he had lain with an Omega, and the idea excited him. However, he knew to be calm and guiding, otherwise he'd scare his new mate. And seeing such a terrified expression on the young boy during intimacy was not something he wanted to ever have happen.

"Alfred?" he said gently as he entered the antechamber. It was already teeming with the Omega's pheromones. Even before he stepped into Alfred's bedchambers, Arthur was overcome with his instincts to mount and knot. He stilled his body. "Alfred my dear…? Are you…?"

What did he want to say? Ready? All right? Alfred would give any answer to make Arthur come to him. The boy wasn't in control of his mind or body at the moment. His cries of wants and discomfort were making Arthur's heart ache. On the one hand, he wanted to comfort Alfred with his body knowing full well he was the only one to do so, but on the other, he didn't want to rush in and startle the young boy. It was a delicate situation.

"A-Arthur… My prince… _Please_…"

Arthur was slow in entering the Omega's bedroom. He'd waited a month to see Alfred nude, having had countless mornings waking up with an erection and leftover images of a wet dream. It didn't do the boy justice. His skin was flushed from his heat, flawless, and pinker in certain important areas. While the boy was already nearly Arthur's height and obvious that he would one day surpass Arthur, he looked small and frail as he writhed on the bed. Sweat had clamped the boy's hair down to his forehead. There were tears forming at the corners of the Omega's eyes.

The prince began to shed his robe as he strode over to the bed. Even being close to Alfred made the Alpha start to harden, but he resisted any urge. He pet Alfred's head comfortingly.

"It'll be okay," Arthur said soothingly. Alfred nodded, but he continued to squirm on the bed, his hands clutching at the bed sheets as he rubbed against them. Arthur bit his lip. "T-turn onto your stomach, my boy. I'll take it from there."

Alfred did as he was told. Arthur situated a pillow underneath Alfred's hips to help keep his behind in the air, allowing him to properly mount him. There was an oil jar nearby that had been warmed ahead of time. It wasn't necessary as Alfred was fully open with his own natural slick, but for a first timer, the warm oil tended to help their nerves. So, Arthur slicked up two fingers and gently eased them inside of the Omega.

"That's just me." Arthur's voice was low. He could feel as Alfred's muscles tightened, and then released. He was relaxing the more Arthur spoke. Leaning down so his mouth was close to Alfred's ear, Arthur whispered, "You're beautiful. My goodness… What a lovely Omega you are. You're doing just fine."

Closing his eyes and inhaling through his nose, Alfred pushed his face into the pillow to hide his flushed cheeks. "I'm… I'm ready…"

Arthur smiled and retracted his fingers. He coated his erection generously in the oil before pushing himself inside Alfred just as slowly and gently as he'd been since entering the room. The Omega reacted positively as he opened up, allowing Arthur to fully sheath himself into Alfred. He sighed, happily, before he slowly began to rock into Alfred. The noises that filled the space from the Omega turned Arthur on all the more.

"Oh, yes… So beautiful… You are quite… Quite lovely indeed." Arthur leaned over Alfred to encase him in his arms. It eased Alfred up even more. "Oh Alfred… I am so happy…you are my mate… I have always wanted…a male Omega… And to have…you be my first… Why… I'm the luckiest Alpha in the world…"

Alfred hid his face again. He smiled. His heart was heavy, but not with his heat or with the fear that had crippled him upon his initial meeting with Arthur. Every pant, every cry, every clenching of the bed sheets- all of it was for Arthur. He promised in his heart that he would be a wonderful mate to Arthur. He wanted to make this man happy, wanted to bear his children, and wanted to be with him for the rest of his life.

It was a heavy promise; one he hoped wouldn't come back and hurt him in the future. As long as Arthur continued to smile at him and touch him so fondly, then there didn't seem to be any reason to worry.

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: Hello and welcome to my new series. This, like my last one, was not foreseen on my leaving the fandom. I swear to God, I'll never get out of here.

Please note that the manor here is based off of Isfield Place in South Essex in England. I hope you enjoy this series.


	3. Baby Steps

_Baby Steps_

Alfred awoke the day his heat ended to a soothing warm wet cloth rubbing up and down his bare back. His neck was at an odd angle as it pressed into the side of his face. The repetitive motions eased his tight muscles. He hummed happily and closed his eyes again.

"Good morning," Arthur cooed. A warm hand pressed against Alfred's neck, lightly kneading into his muscles. "I thought you'd like to wake up not feeling sticky with sweat. Does it feel good?"

"Mmm, yes… Thank you…" Alfred nuzzled into the soft pillow; one of the many Arthur had given him the previous week leading up to his heat. "I've…never had a heat like that before…"

Arthur chuckled. He bent over to kiss at Alfred's bare shoulder. "It was certainly a wonderful week… I hope that you feel satisfied."

Alfred turned suddenly. He inhaled sharply at seeing the light reflecting off of Arthur's eyes. The prince looked like an angel. "More than satisfied… Was it good for you?"

"I wouldn't say it was a wonderful week if I didn't think it was good." Arthur chuckled. He leaned in to take Alfred's lips with his, but stopped just shy. "Your lips… They're so soft…"

Alfred ducked his head demurely, but smiled. "So…are yours…"

"Kiss me," Arthur whispered, leaning in further. "And open your mouth… I want to taste you…"

Alfred closed his eyes and opened his mouth without complaint. A soft noise escaped his throat when Arthur's wet and large tongue slid along Alfred's. With his eyes closed, he was able to focus on the feeling of another person inside his mouth. The Alpha's hands were soft, but focused as they gripped at specific places of Alfred; his inner thigh, his right butt cheek, the slight flab above his hip. Alfred's heart almost ached as it skipped. He had assumed the previous month that Arthur had cared for him, but thought it was in preparation for his heat. He hadn't expected it to extend past his today.

"Alfred…," Arthur whispered. He peppered Alfred's neck with kisses. His hands gripped at the man's hips. "Oh… I can't keep my hands off of you… I know we just mated for a week, but it seems I have become addicted to you…"

Alfred smiled with his eyes remaining closed. The sensation of having his new mate everywhere on his body was intoxicating, and hearing Arthur reaffirm everything with his sensual, low voice only made the Omega submit to whatever Arthur wanted. Out of instinct, he opened his legs and arched up towards the Alpha. The prince reacted positively to it, slipping between Alfred's legs and pushing his erection into the still slicked man.

His mouth near Alfred's ear, Arthur moaned low and deep. His fingers pressed into Alfred's shoulders, and then slid to his neck. "You are… beautiful…"

All Alfred could do was smile and let his Alpha do as he pleased. His heart was fast and hard in his chest, making it difficult to breathe. All of what Arthur said, the way his hands held him, how his eyes looked deeply into his, the feeling of unity with their bodies, stole his breath away.

* * *

They showered, ate a small meal to adjust them to food again, and then took a long walk outside to enjoy the day and stretch their legs. Alfred held Arthur's hand and walked by his side with a dreamy expression all the while. Arthur wanted to ensure that his mate experienced as little stress as possible in case he did conceive a child. They wouldn't know until the coming weeks. If Alfred wasn't pregnant, then they would have to try again in six months, just after the New Year started.

However, within two weeks, Alfred woke to wet sheets. He clutched at his sheets and cried into his pillow, his heart racing. He had failed as an Omega; his duties to the Crown and to his Alpha, the prince, and his sole reason for existing had all fallen short. He could be dismissed from Arthur's presence, bringing not just great shame to the Jones family, but possibly forever leaving Alfred without a mate again.

The emotional bond he'd already formed with his Alpha in just the first month was strong. He had no idea he had come to rely so heavily upon the man in such a short amount of time, but when he thought of that tender smile and those sweet caresses and all the lovely things that came out of his mouth, it scared him to know that soon he might very easily lose all of that when he told Arthur the truth. If he could stay here, under his sheets, for a few minutes longer, maybe he could pretend it didn't happen. He could continue to soak in all that this new life had given him.

It didn't last long.

He was ushered from his room by his servants who washed him and dressed him. They knew. No one said anything. What could they say? Alfred's usually cheerful face was wrought with depression and anxiety. He couldn't lift his head to see where he walked as he made his way to the main hall to feast for breakfast.

Arthur was talking with some local Lords, thanking them for their help in a situation Alfred knew nothing about. As the prince's Omega, he wasn't allowed to be involved in any dealings with the kingdom. If he were like the Queen, though, a Royal Omega, then he'd be included for advice only. However, even if Alfred was to understand what was going on, he doubted today he'd pay attention.

Alfred took slow and careful steps to his seat, but given that it was on Arthur's right side, the prince took notice. He turned with a fond smile. "Good morning, Alfred."

The Omega looked to his lap as a plate of fresh food was placed before him. "Good…morning…"

Arthur studied Alfred carefully, and then held up a hand to silence the Lord nearby. Even the servants tensed at Arthur's sudden change in attitude. The Alpha leaned forward, a gentle hand on Alfred's shoulder. "My boy… what is the matter? Are you unwell?"

Alfred tried to move away. The close proximity had him nervous. Such tender affection was unheard of outside the bedchambers. It aroused suspicious looks from the Lords and the servants. "I'm… It's nothing, my prince."

Arthur put a hand to Alfred's forehead. The Lords began to whisper amongst themselves. Arthur ignored them. He tried to get Alfred to look him in the eyes. When he found he couldn't, no matter how much coaxing he gave, he stood. "Excuse us a moment. I must speak with my Omega alone."

Quickly, everyone rose to their feet. Arthur grabbed Alfred's upper arm firmly and pulled him from the room. The Omega nearly tripped over his own two feet as he tried to match pace. His hammering heart found its way into his ears, nestling right between his logic and emotions, making it hard to hear any reason to the situation.

"Alfred," Arthur began with a patient tone once they were outside the main hall. "Tell me what is wrong. I do not like to see my poppet so downtrodden."

It was a strange sight to see had anyone walked in on them; an Alpha trying to sweet talk his Omega when normally Alphas demanded. They took what they wanted. They were not kind when their mate was hiding something from them, especially those of higher class. Those kinds of Alphas knew their place and they knew that their Omega would report to them on any and everything that went on, even if the Omega was uncomfortable talking about it. It didn't matter. What an Alpha said was law in his home. An Alpha was raised without restraint to their pride or to any of their demands.

And yet, Arthur didn't force Alfred. He didn't command him to do anything. Looking at him, Alfred knew the older man was truly concerned about him.

Slowly, Alfred unwound his hands and looked up into the uneasy green eyes of his Alpha. "I… I did not conceive. I have…I have failed you."

Arthur let out a slow exhale. His expression was briefly one of disappointment, but then it quickly morphed into relief. He put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, and then rubbed at his neck. "My dear, is that all?"

"I-is that all?" Alfred repeated, confused. "Aren't you… going to dispose of me?"

"D-_dispose_?!" Arthur sounded disgusted by the very word, and he scrunched his face up as if smelling something foul. He knelt down to one knee, looking up at Alfred. The Omega was frightened by this. An Alpha did _not_ stoop down lower than his Omega. "Darling, _no_! I could never! Oh dear, is that what you worried about all morning?"

Alfred nodded, hiding his head in shame. Now he felt guilt for having ever doubted Arthur. "Y-yes… I'm sorry…"

"There, there." Arthur pulled Alfred into a comforting embrace. He rubbed his back tenderly as he had done to the Omega during their heat. Eventually he could feel Alfred relax against him. "Dear, do you know that I am not allowed to abandon you unless you are found to be infertile? And, after having experienced only one heat, I'm not surprised you didn't conceive. I'd have been pleasantly surprised had you been. It's all right, my dear. Shhh…"

Alfred shuddered into Arthur as he held back a sob. He wasn't an emotional Omega, not often, but the fear that had encased him was so overwhelming, that he had not expected relief so soon. It washed over him even faster than the despair had. And yet, Arthur did not force Alfred away or tell him to stop. He simply held him.

* * *

Before long, Alfred felt the air in the manor start to change. Things were tense. News of Arthur's dealing with some sort of politics that came straight from his brother weighed heavily on the prince. For this, Arthur had very little time to devote to his Omega, but Alfred wasn't dismayed. He patiently waited, spending his time in the gardens or at the river. Arthur would find him when he felt the time was right.

Soon, Alfred received word that they were to move to another estate that Arthur owned. It was in the South West of England, near Dorset. Alfred looked forward to planning a day trip down to a beach in the area, and wondered if he could pry Arthur away from his work to join him.

He slowly approached the main hall when he heard arguing. The main culprit of the yelling sounded a lot like Arthur. Alfred pressed himself against the wall, skirting towards the entryway, and peering around the corner. Sure enough, Arthur was standing and banging on a table as he shouted at the other Lords.

"We must go to war! They have backed down on their treaties too many times! This is _not_ a time of forgiveness, but a time of action! My brother, the king, agrees with me! France has all too often promised to repay their debt, only to spend it foolishly on other matters! We need to _strike! Now!_"

There were murmurs around the table, and a few of the men seemed on board with the idea. But Arthur wasn't finished. He continued to rant his case while Alfred watched him. He had never seen his Alpha be so demanding and dominant. The man was a far cry from an aggressive Alpha, of which the young Omega was grateful for while adjusting to his new life. However, seeing him in action now, taking control and being the Alpha prince he was born to be made Alfred's legs grow weak. He clutched to the wall, eyes focusing solely on those fiery eyes that were always so tender towards him. Arthur's usually kind face was hard with determination. The command his body exuded rivaled that of his brother's.

This was a side of Arthur that Alfred suddenly desperately wanted to know more about. It lit Alfred up with desire, a craving he hadn't ever felt. Before, with Arthur, it was comfortable. He felt safe with the Alpha, knowing that he was there to protect and nurture him like any good mate does. But there was never any sexual attraction. The kisses were plain. Arthur was more likely to become aroused at the sight of Alfred's bare form, not the opposite.

Alfred wondered if this was his step into adulthood.

Not wanting to disturb the delegation, he left. He'd wait for his mate in his chambers when the Alpha was done. He told the prince's servants to alert Arthur to Alfred's whereabouts when he was free.

"I have something urgent I need to talk with him about."

Alfred didn't have to wait long. He was sitting by the window overlooking the gardens when Arthur entered. He seemed flustered as his eyes landed on Alfred. Gone was that powerful demeanor, now replaced with the familiar gentle Alpha.

"Alfred!" Arthur rushed to his side. "Are you all right?! My servant said it was urgent!"

Alfred smiled and stood to hug Arthur. "I am fine. I just… I _had_ to see you alone."

"You did? Why?" Arthur pulled away to look at Alfred, gauging the sincerity in his words. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes." Alfred breathed a laugh. "I just… I saw you at the meeting and I was so…"

Arthur sighed loudly, dropping his head. "I have scared you. I apologize."

"Scared me?" Alfred cocked his head in confusion. "What?"

"Your father warned me that you are a skittish Omega. I have gone to great lengths to ensure you do not feel threatened or scared. Please, forgive me. I shall never raise my voice like that towards you."

Alfred shook his head wildly. "No! No! I-I-! That's what I needed to tell you! I enjoyed it!"

Arthur stared at Alfred with furrowed brows. The Omega's cheeks flushed, and he had to look away. Omegas would never admit to what they liked to their Alpha. Their Alpha would just do as he pleased. But Arthur was not that kind of man. He was special. He was kind. He warmed Alfred's heart.

"I liked to see you be so strong and…and… _powerful_. It was exciting…" Alfred's eyes roamed over Arthur's arms, now hanging limply at his sides. He remembered how they had banged on the table, and briefly fantasized them holding him down and handling his body with all of that force he kept hidden inside. "I… I want to see more of it."

"Alfred…," Arthur whispered. He put a finger under Alfred's chin and made him to look up at him. "Where did this come from…? You have been so careful and…well… So very submissive before. Now you are _telling_ me things?"

Instantly, Alfred's face grew dark with fear and he scuttled back from the Alpha. He bent his head and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm sorry! You're right! That wasn't good!"

"Alfred!" The Omega jumped at the tone of Arthur's voice. It was demanding. He couldn't help the shiver that went down his back. "No, dear boy that is not what I meant. I was merely…taking notice. I like that you are a little bit more… needy. Submissive Omegas are very common. But you. My dear boy… I already knew what a precious jewel you were, and now I see there is even more to you than before. It excites me to no end."

Alfred lifted his head slowly, trying a small smile. "You… You are pleased, then?"

Arthur came forward suddenly, taking Alfred's chin roughly and forcing him to look him in the eyes. The Omega gasped, but did not pull away or protest. The Alpha had a feral grin. "I _will_ be…as soon as you lay naked beneath me, writhing, and calling my name."

Alfred moaned at this. Arthur palmed his crotch, pushing him back onto his bed and quickly stripping down. Knowing that Alfred quite enjoyed these things, Arthur felt free to scratch his nails down the man's body, leaving little red trails behind. He nipped at the Omega's skin, enticing the man to shed his clothing faster. When he ground down his crotch against Alfred's and heard the younger man moan in his ear, the Alpha smiled.

"I plan on…keeping you here…for quite a long time…"

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: As a side note, if some readers think Alfred is out of character, remember that canon America was quite a scared child upon first meeting England until he grew comfortable with him. Rest assured though, his more confident self will peak out soon enough.


	4. Step Back

_Step Back_

The walls had ears. Servant's gossip trickled down to the village. The village was soon in the know of Prince Arthur's heated intimacy with his Omega. It wasn't completely out of the norm for new mates to become enchanted with each other, however, the sheer amount of sexual intercourse it was rumored the two had was surprising. Omegas whispered about it in their knitting circles or when walking in their gardens. They would giggle and image how scandalous it all sounded. Learned Alphas would scoff at the notion, thinking it was bordering on obscene. While an Alpha was free to bed any Omega aside from his own mate, but to do their own Omega excessively outside of heat was strange as many Alphas thought it prevented conception.

Prince Arthur and his Omega, Alfred, though, were none the wiser about the stories in town about them. They remained in bliss as every morning and evenings, and sometimes even afternoons, were spent in each others arms. However, there were a few times that a servant happened upon them in the library or out in the gardens. Both had been unable to resist each other, and soon Arthur had Alfred bent over a table or on his back. The Omega was never one to turn him away.

When the household had packed up and moved to Arthur's manor down south, Alfred was ecstatic. He had rarely left his home when he lived with his parents as his father worried an Alpha might try to steal him away. An unmated Omega of a noble family was always at a high risk of an Alpha whisking them away. And yet, in a matter of a few months, Alfred had changed houses and now was traveling for the very first time in his life.

He was given his own carriage due to him being unable to ride yet, and his attendants followed along. It was all a farce as everyone in attendance knew Alfred could have learned to ride a horse some time before. As long as the public thought it, that was all that mattered. As it was, Arthur offered to ride with his Omega at the start of the trek. He lied through his teeth as he explained he didn't want Alfred to be scared.

Arthur took to Alfred's carriage before they set off, comfortably settling against one side, while Alfred sat across from him with a small grin. When the door closed and the couple was enclosed in their own world, Arthur was quick to pull Alfred into his lap.

"My darling," he whispered as he pushed aside Alfred's shirt. "It seems I truly am unable to resist you… You are a drug, and I am weak to you…"

Alfred moaned softly in Arthur's ear. He smiled widely. "But it is I who is unable to turn away. You could want my body at all times of the day, and even if you ran me through until I was ragged, I still wouldn't turn you away."

Arthur could only hum his happiness at this before he bit down at Alfred's bared neck. He sucked, leaving quite a mark, and then pulled away with a satisfied laugh. Alfred was nearly nude in his lap. He stilled when Arthur's fingers pinched at his pert nipples.

"Darling," he whispered fondly. He could see the way Alfred's body reacted. He smiled. "Would you mind…sucking me today?"

"Never, my Alpha… my prince." Alfred slid down in-between Arthur's legs and pushed aside the prince's doublet, and then pulled down his stockings. "I will always do as you ask."

Arthur leaned his head back, fingers working into Alfred's hair, as he settled in for the long ride ahead of him.

As a child, Arthur had hated traveling. He would get sick if the weather changed too suddenly, and he found he could not sleep comfortably in strange beds. To make matters worse, his elder brother would often accompany him, only to tease and bully him until the entire trip became more of a hassle than a vacation. Sitting on a horse for hours, and then stopping at nobles' homes to be "entertained" by them until the wee hours of the morning, tired Arthur greatly. He did well to hide it, smiling when it was the appropriate time and thanking those that gave up their homes for a few days. But really, he was just bored.

Now, however, with Alfred there to pamper him and give him his young body with all the vigor of a teenager, Arthur knew he'd enjoy himself to the fullest.

The couple arrived just outside of London at Lord Northumberland's manor who had agreed to take the couple in for the weekend. There had been news of the weather worsening, so the entourage stopped to wait out the oncoming storm. Arthur, having just filled Alfred with his seed in the carriage, kept his Omega close to him as they toured the grounds with their host.

Upon seeing his room, though, the prince leaned over and whispered into Alfred's ear, "Wait until tonight when we can christen this bed as well."

Alfred giggled behind his hand, but earned a sharp glare from the nobleman. Alfred wasn't entirely out of politics, and he knew this man in particular was a part of the king's Privy Chamber. Anything that he thought looked bad could be reported to King Scott, giving off a horrible impression of Arthur and Alfred.

"Sire, if I may?" Lord Northumberland asked, nodding to Alfred. "I'd like a word with you alone?"

Arthur looked at Alfred. The Omega seemed sad to be parting from his Alpha, but the man pat his hand reassuringly. "Of course. Alfred, wait outside. We'll be just a moment."

Alfred nodded and then left the room. Arthur turned to the nobleman expectantly.

"Sire, I have heard some distressing matters of state," the man began. "Word has it that you and your Omega are quite close, yes?"

"Why is this a matter of state?" Arthur asked with a low voice.

"Because, sire, your brother is concerned. Have you not heard in our faith that a man who exerts himself in bodily pleasure may…shrivel and die an early death as God sees it bordering on sin?"

Arthur puffed up at this. He kept his tongue, though. If his brother had even heard of their intimacy and had this man asking about it, then it was possible others in the realm did too. "I suppose my brother forced you into taking us in on our way down south so that you may report to him?"

The Lord nodded. "But of course, it is a high honor to have the Heir or our kingdom stopping by."

"Of course." Arthur grit his teeth.

Alfred pounced on Arthur's arm with a wide smile when the two men emerged from the chamber. Arthur had to look away as the expression pained him knowing that he had to shrug the Omega off of him. Above all, an Alpha's reputation, honor, and social status were most important. As he was the next in line for the throne, if his brother suddenly died and Arthur was to take the crown, he had to be in good standing with not just his people, but his new government. If his men thought he was a whore of some sort to be sleeping so often with his Omega, even if they were properly mated, they wouldn't see him religiously fit to be king. They wouldn't listen to him.

"Alfred, I believe you should go rest," Arthur said curtly. "Go to your chambers."

"But I-"

"That is an _order_, Alfred." Arthur turned round on Alfred, looming over him slightly.

Alfred stepped back with his head bowed low, arms tight against his sides, and fists clenched tight. Internally, he had no idea what could have deeply upset his Alpha, but he knew now was not the appropriate time to ask about it. Northumberland was watching them with a critical eye. Alfred gave a quick bow to his Alpha and the man, and then left down the hallway.

"Odd. Your Omega walks beside you," Northumberland commented. Arthur flinched.

"Yes, well. He is young. Some things can be overlooked."

The man's eyes narrowed at the prince. "Yes. The Queen was quite young when she married our King, but he taught her very early on an Omega's place is always behind their Alpha."

Alfred was to walk behind Arthur the remainder of their stay with Lord Nothumberland. He found that the man had such an acute watch over Alfred that the Omega was quite terrified of the man. Sure, Alfred was still young for his age, but he was annoyed that because of this man, Arthur was relegated to practically ignoring his mate, both verbally and emotionally. When Alfred waited for his mate in an obvious place like the gardens or the library, the prince never showed.

"Don't worry, sir," Alfred's servant said sweetly as he tucked the boy into bed. "Prince Arthur is under a lot of stress. His brother, the king, is watching him closely. You know that the king is still without an Alpha child, so our prince is next in line should anything, God forbid, happen to our king. He must keep up his appearances. When we reach our destination, I'm certain he will return to you."

Alfred sighed, turning on his side and burrowing his face into the soft pillow. "All right… But… What have I done to deserve this sudden treatment?"

The servant paused. He looked to the window, and then around the chamber. Slowly, he got down to one knee and pretended to fluff the covers. "Sir… There have been many rumors of the abnormality of your relationship with His Highness."

Alfred sat up in bed. "What do you mean?"

The servant ducked his head. "Please, do not worry. Those close to you understand that it is merely a strong attraction, but a mortal person should not… partake in such pleasurable activities so often. It isn't good for the body, especially that of the Omega."

Alfred furrowed his brow. "I do not understand… Arthur is my mate and I his Omega. Are we not allowed to fornicate when we please?"

"Not as much," the servant hissed, wishing this conversation was over. "It's just…seen as unsightly. An Alpha of Prince Arthur's status should have more than one Omega. His attachment to you worries the king, especially as you have yet to conceive. If Prince Arthur only takes one Omega, then that Omega had best be pregnant all the time in order to fulfill their royal duty. Activities outside of heat with an Omega so repetitively could result in complications for conception, especially for a male Omega."

Alfred lay back down, staring at the ceiling. Even after Arthur had soothed his nerves about his first failed attempt at pregnancy, the rest of the kingdom seemed to not care. They wanted results, not caring for Alfred's emotions on the matter, and certainly not understanding his feelings for Arthur.

"Do you…think that perhaps the prince is…," Alfred trailed off, unable to really finish his sentence. What kind of answer would he want? Did he truly think that an Alpha of such high status and with so much riding on him was actually capable of deep affection, even love?

"Sir?" the servant asked, having stood back up now.

"No. It's nothing. Please leave. I want to sleep."

The servant bowed and left. Alfred thought that the absence of the man would bring about silence, but instead it only made his thoughts louder. He turned onto his stomach, groaning, and pulling the pillows over his head so that not even the moonlight could peak underneath. It got louder and louder, until he lost track of time and forgot to sleep. All he wanted was to go home.

Suddenly, it was daybreak. Alfred hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He sat up, his hair tousled from the restless night.

When his servant came in to open his drapes, he was surprised to see his master already awake. The young boy was known to sleep past when he was told to be up, even when he slept with Arthur in his chambers. "Sir! Good morning! It's a pleasure to see you up so early."

"I never slept," Alfred admitted. The servant stopped, staring at Alfred, puzzled. "I had too much on my mind."

"Sir… I assure you, there is nothing to worry about."

It didn't ease any of Alfred's nerves. He was sent to breakfast after dressing. For the duration of his stay, Alfred was told to sit further down the table; further away from Arthur. The Alpha agreed to it and didn't seem to steal any glances or try to even seek out Alfred's attention the way he would when they'd be next to each other. Arthur would sometimes even slip a hand onto Alfred's thigh, giving him a good, firm squeeze. Knowing that Alfred would look at him, the Alpha would smile in the way that Alfred was intensely fond of.

However, when Alfred walked into the main hall that morning and took his new spot down the table, Arthur noticed. Alfred was slow to eat and even slower to make conversation with those that talked to him. Arthur noticed how Alfred's eyes were sunken in and how sluggish he was to do much of anything.

"Excuse me," Arthur said suddenly, interrupting Northumberland. He stood, making everyone else rise suddenly. "I must speak with my Omega in private."

There was a clatter of a fork hitting a plate as Alfred had dropped his silverware. He looked over in alarm, and then quickly looked back down to his lap. Then, he was slow to rise, not sure if he should be moving at all or what. It seemed whenever he thought of taking a step forward, he was told to jump back two steps. The entire situation he was suddenly thrust into was stressful and confusing for him, and it made his stomach tight.

"Alfred," Arthur said sternly. He headed out of the room. All eyes were on Alfred as the Omega hurried to follow behind his mate. Arthur was waiting just outside the hall. He grasped Alfred's chin in his hand and pulled him up to look him in the eyes. "Tell me, what is wrong."

"I… I…!" In his tired, emotional, and stressful state, Alfred was unable to hide the tears that welled up. He started to cry, unabashedly.

Arthur stepped back in shock. He'd never seen any of his previous Omegas cry before him before. His own Omega siblings would cry at times, but as an Alpha, Arthur was told to ignore them. He wasn't their Alpha. Now that he was responsible for Alfred, Arthur was at a loss to do. Should he comfort him? Should he continue to ask him questions? Should he ignore it as he did before?

"I have displeased you!" Alfred suddenly blurted out, startling Arthur once more. "I am sorry! You said that it was all right that I did not conceive my first heat, but your brother suspects us and now you feel you must be away from me and that is my fault!"

"What? Alfred, wait-!"

"It could not be you, my prince!" Alfred looked at Arthur with tears making the blue in his eyes stand out all the more. "An Omega's job is to constantly fulfill every wish his mate has of him."

Arthur frowned, but didn't object. He wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

Alfred's head fell again, hanging pitifully limp. "And I have let you down."

"No, no you most certainly have not." Arthur realized what he must do, and that was to make his dear Omega stop crying. He decided that he didn't like to see tears on Alfred's sweet, cherub face. He promised to never have it appear before him again. "Alfred, my dear, sweet boy, you have not failed me or displeased me in any way."

"But the king-"

"Is suspicious, yes." Arthur looked annoyed by this fact. "However, that is only because he worries. My brother is under great stress dealing with a war that I believe will happen sooner rather than later, his Queen _still_ not giving birth to an Alpha heir, and religious reform happening in Europe that could spread here. He worries for you, as well."

"M-me?"

Arthur smiled gently, wiping at the tears on Alfred's face. Then, his hand stayed on his hot skin, rubbing comforting circles on the apples of his cheeks. "Yes. He knows I am quite fond of you. Should you be infertile, or not produce me an Alpha, then he will have no choice but demand you be removed from my presence. You are the Omega I have waited for, my jewel, my precious boy. If you were taken from me, my brother knows the horrific pain that would rack me from the separation. And, as I am second in line for the throne, I am expected to have an heir as well."

Alfred's tears had stopped by then. He focused on the feeling of Arthur touching him, finally, after days of missing him. "I…I didn't know…"

"I understand that." Arthur leaned down to kiss Alfred's forehead. "I am sorry to have worried you so. I should have explained myself better."

"I waited," Alfred mumbled. Arthur's breath caught. "I waited, thinking you'd come back to me…"

"Dear, it has only been a few days." Alfred looked away, ashamed for having said anything at all. Arthur made him turn back. "But I share the same pain."

Arthur wasted no more time in conversation before he enveloped Alfred in a tight embrace, his lips on his. The Omega clung to his mate. He wished they could leave now and be alone, go to their vacation and enjoy their day at the beach, away from prying eyes that had no right to interfere in their time together.

"I want to leave," Alfred whispered when Arthur's lips pulled away. Their still close proximity ghosted across Arthur's lips. He shivered at such an intimate feeling.

"Then we will, tomorrow." He kissed at Alfred's neck. "I will do anything to make my Omega happy."

Alfred smiled, closing his eyes, and reveling in the security of knowing all was well.

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s notes: Apologies. I forgot to make mention of Mpreg in the warnings. I have placed it there now. Also, this story's theme song is "Echo" by Helen Jane Long. (Btw, I picked Northumberland because he was an important figure in Tudor history.)


	5. Careful Steps

_Careful Steps_

Alfred felt as if all of this traveling and the time spent being a "respectable" Omega were all a nightmare. Relief had settled back into his life as soon as they reached their vacation home in Dorset. It had a stone exterior with red doors and large arched windows. Like their home back north, this castle had chimneys as well. Inside were tapestries of Arthur's family history during the 100 Years War, as well as plush couches and fragrances littering the floor to musk any unsightly smells. There was a small garden out back with horses and peacocks roaming freely. The thick scent of ocean in the air filled Alfred's lungs and brought out a smile.

"It's good to see you smiling again," Arthur commented. "I fear I have not seen one for some time."

Upon leaving the Northumberland manor, the couple had made a few more stops at other residences. All the while they remained apart from one another, even in the carriage ride down. Arthur remained on his horse at the head of the line. He only fell back a few times to check in on his Omega. The king's words had struck both of them. Arthur was already in a precarious situation with his brother as it was due to their poor relationship. He dare not mess it up, even if that cost him Alfred's happiness.

However, Alfred didn't mind. He understood and, like a good Omega, he waited. He thought he could keep waiting if that meant he'd see Arthur's sweet smile in the end.

"And you haven't, either." Alfred smiled cheekily at him, to which Arthur turned away with a flushed face. He pretended to be overseeing his lands as their servants unloaded their carts packed of their clothing.

"Yes, well, shall we see ourselves inside?"

Shortly after lunch and a stroll through the gardens, the servants knew that things between Alfred and Arthur had resumed as before. They stayed far away from Arthur's apartments, keeping to another side of the castle to clean and prepare for that night's entertainment to welcome their master.

Despite their masters having an unorthodox relationship, no one wanted to say anything to disturb it. It wasn't their place. The couple was happy, and that was all that mattered. A happy master meant better payments and better treatment. The days between their departure from the manor and the arrival here were long and dreary as Alfred sulked and Arthur stressed over Alfred's feelings. This translated into indifference, angry dismissals, and curt demands from both men towards their loyal servants.

That evening, the entire household joined in on the celebrations; from the music to the dancing to the actors putting on a show for the prince Alpha. All the while, Alfred laughed and smiled, sometimes with a flushed face and sometimes with a smile that held a secret. It wasn't a well-kept secret, though. Everyone knew. The Omega sat beside his Alpha; his rightful place.

The days passed in bliss. Alfred loved this vacation home almost as much as their home back in East Sussex. This place was like a dream filled with warm hands, fond touches, private walks in the gardens, pleasant rides through the grounds, and evenings never spent alone.

But it would have to end. A prince's job was never done.

* * *

The letter arrived shortly before the last of the leaves fell. Alfred and Arthur were having a moment alone in the library. Alfred could read, but he preferred to have Arthur read to him. His head would lie in Arthur's lap while the Alpha stroked his hair. To some of the servants, they felt it should be the other way around, but no one said a thing.

"Your Highness!" A small messenger boy came into the room, stopping to bow and wait for the prince to reply. His eyes glanced at Alfred, raising an eyebrow at the odd sight.

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur asked, not moving.

"A letter from His Majesty, the King!" The boy pulled out a small parchment roll. "He has asked me to deliver this to you."

Alfred sat up, his eyes wide and fearful. Arthur straightened his back, but otherwise, showed no more emotion.

"Yes, go on, then."

The boy cleared his throat as he unrolled the scroll. "The King hereby decrees that we think, having not seen our beloved brother, Arthur Prince of England, or greeted his new Omega, Alfred Jones, that we must impose on them a calling to come to Court. The stay will be until New Year, when we shall enjoy their company through the holidays in our lovely castle of Winchester."

Now, Arthur was standing. He hadn't seen his brother in years. By coming to Court he'd be back in favor with the King. Perhaps his distance from Alfred was just a test and he had passed. All of those residences that opened up to him must have been spies. No one was really all that safe in Kirkland England, after all.

Arthur pulled two golden coins from his pocket and handed them to the small boy. "Thank you. I shall have a reply for you to take back to our Alpha, but for now, please enjoy yourself in the kitchen."

The boy was overcome with joy. After a hasty bow he nearly skipped from the room with the coins jingling in his hands.

"We're…actually going to Court?" Arthur asked with trembling hands. He could feel Arthur's own nerves of fear and excitement fluttering about in his stomach and reaching to his very fingertips. "Oh, my prince!"

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, smiling without realizing it. He looked out the window, imagining his future. This was is chance to finally prove to the kingdom and his brother that he _was_ fit to rule. He could be king one day.

In a week's time, the household was prepared to depart for London. They were to spend some time in the Tower of London, and then go to Winchester with the Royal Family to celebrate the Christmas holiday. Alfred was reminded again of the façade he must put on and the rules he must follow.

"I know we walk together," Arthur started. "However, you must walk last in the line when at Court. My brother and I are first, the queen behind him, and you behind her. It is painful, yes, but you are not of royalty, at least, not enough."

"I understand." Alfred had curled up into Arthur's lap with his head resting on his chest. He listened to the man's heart beat.

"You must never look my brother in the eyes. Only to the left or right, and keep your head down until you are speaking. Do not speak unless spoken to. That laugh of yours that I find so endearing must be quieted while in Court. It's too loud for some people. You must be a sign of amazing obedience to the King, and anything he says for you to do, you must do without uttering a word."

Alfred gulped. "I'm scared… What if he doesn't like me?"

"That's not going to happen, my pet." Arthur ran his fingers through Alfred's hair and kissed the top of his head. "If I am soon to rule, then my brother must meet the man who has delighted me so. That means you must be on your best behavior."

"I will, my prince."

* * *

The king could not join the couple in London right away as he was busy with matters up north in Scotland. Nevertheless, the queen met with the prince and his Omega at the Tower of London. It wasn't as formal an occasion as if the king had been present, but they were welcomed into London with a large fanfare.

Just outside the city, they were met by the mayor of London who presented Arthur with a white horse and with Alfred a black mare, and then rode before them with Arthur's rose banner held high in presentation. Alfred was to ride behind Arthur wearing a cloth of silver, for if Arthur were to become King, then Alfred was to be Queen. He was not someone to easily brush aside just because he wasn't royalty. In everyone's minds they saw the Omega as the future hope; a new Omega that _could_ produce Alphas. For this, Alfred made sure to keep his back straight, his head bowed in reverence, and a reserved smile on his face. Arthur would have been proud of the change.

Queen Françoise, a princess from France, Arthur's first mate's older sister, was already past her prime, and had yet to produce an Alpha. The four royal children were all Omega, much to the King's chagrin. The first two eldest Omega children had already been mated off to prominent Duke Alphas of the land, adding loyalty to the King. The younger two were still in diapers, so it was evident that the Queen was still fertile, but for how much longer? The kingdom was constantly nervous about her age.

Alfred remembered the stores of when the king and queen had been married. It had not been a pretty negotiation between the former king, Arthur's father, to agree to a French queen for his eldest son. There had been rumors that the princess had bewitched Scott. Many rumored that she had already been mated to a low-class servant back in France. Many rumored that she was not loyal to the king's bed. Hundreds more rumors spread to destroy the Omega's reputation.

While Alfred had not been able to learn much about history, his father still wanted him to be on the upkeep of recent events of the kingdom, especially after Alfred was announced to be mated to the prince. Alfred remembered that much of the Court was for peace with France as Arthur's father, the previous king, was losing more and more land in France that had been conquered during the Hundred Years War. Two factions of Parliament began to bicker, resulting in a stalemate.

The two princesses, Françoise and Rosaline, were married off as a peace treaty. Françoise's inability to produce an Alpha heir fractured the treaty, but Rosaline's death was the final nail in the coffin. Scott and his Council threw off the treaty agreements and threatened war.

An English Omega Queen brought about many people welcoming him, even if he had a strange accent. To them, it meant a future of victories and heirs.

The couple was to stay in the Tower of London in the apartments of White Tower that had been made up just for their stay. Alfred looked up at the tall, white stone tower and smiled. The warm sun on his face and the cheers of the people all seemed so unreal. He had never imagined to be invited to Court for the holidays. Of course, after his mating with Arthur, he should have known. And yet, he was still caught off guard about it.

Queen Françoise was a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair pulled up into a bun, held up by a purple cloth. Her deep blue eyes were calculating, but not intimidating. Her long, golden dress had a border of fleur de lilies, the queen's emblem, and small jewels sewn into the sleeves. When she moved her arm just so, the outfit sparkled in the sunlight. The glittering crown on her head added a final touch to the gem of a woman. While there was much slander to the woman, not one man in England dared remark on her looks. Alfred felt at ease just by seeing her. However, when he straightened up from his bow, he sensed something that seized up his entire being.

"It is a pleasure to see you both here," the queen said with a thick French accent. She received Arthur first. "We have not seen one another since my sister's funeral."

"I am happy it is on better terms that we meet again." Arthur's smile did not reach his eyes. Alfred looked on curiously. He hadn't known his Alpha to dislike anyone before. "It is a shame, however, that my brother, the King, cannot be with us."

Françoise's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes. He has been caught up in the troubles with my native land of France."

"I do hope the war will be averted." Arthur didn't sound sincere.

Alfred stumbled blindly about in this dance around each other way of talking. He'd never been allowed in on Arthur's political debates and was often sent away when a Duke or Lord came to visit the manor. Arthur claimed it was to protect the Omega's delicate nature as stress might complicate his ability to conceive, or make him heavy with worry for his Alpha. To see it finally up close made his head dizzy.

Then, the queen noticed Alfred. She smiled as widely as she stretched out her arms. "Ah, and this must be your new mate, Alfred Jones!"

"Yes." Arthur turned to regard Alfred. The Omega bowed once, stepped forward, and then bowed again, leaving his head bent until he was to speak. "We have been together since summer."

Françoise hummed. She pat the Omega's head, prompting Alfred to look up. "My, what blue eyes. Like the sky. You had best be careful of ones with such vast eyes. They might want something more in life, unable to be satisfied with being tied down."

Alfred's face flushed. He looked to Arthur for help. Should he thank the Queen? Was it even a compliment?

Arthur, however, wasn't smiling anymore. The queen gave a soft laugh. "Yes, well, if you'll excuse us, Your Majesty. My Omega and I are quite spent from the travel."

"Of course." Françoise nodded for her servants to show the couple to their apartments.

Alfred bowed, and then followed after Arthur. The Alpha hastily made his way out of the grand hall. He grumbled under his breath.

"This is why I hate females. Petty little things that they are. Always trying to manipulate. Always…"

"Arthur," Alfred hissed suddenly, grasping at his Alpha's arm. "The Queen! She is pregnant!"

Arthur stopped to stare at Alfred. "You are sure?"

"An Omega can tell these things," Alfred insisted. "I could smell it on her instantly. She must not have told the king or the kingdom for some reason."

Arthur hummed in thought. "If she was nervous about telling you, she would have hidden it away by not inviting you in. There has to be a reason."

"Did she think I wouldn't tell you?"

"No, she would have counted on that. Just what is the Queen up to…?"

Alfred leaned against Arthur, desperately wanting his touch. He'd have to be without it for too long. And the smell of a pregnant Omega often made other Omegas more demanding of their Alpha's attention, especially Alfred who already felt remorse of his failed heat.

Arthur smiled down at Alfred. "Oh, what is it, my pet?"

"I just… I want…"

Arthur chuckled as he put a comforting arm around Alfred. "Yes, you must be tired. You should rest before dinner tonight. Go with your servants. I shall see you soon enough."

With a kiss on Alfred's head, he sent the Omega away. Alfred felt torn by leaving Arthur's side, but he had to do as he was told. Dinner couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Alfred had to meet with the queen as Arthur had to deal with matters of the state before they were to leave for Winchester. The Omega was highly nervous as he was dressed in some of his finest clothes. He didn't think his outfit was anywhere up to par with any of the other Omegas of Court. He was washed in fine oils to give off a good smell, showing that he wasn't some "backwater" Omega as the Court loved to say upon his arrival.

It was true that his attire wasn't quite up to par with the queen's, but his annual income from the king was nowhere near as exquisite as Françoise's. Still, Arthur gave him new clothes when he could as a token of his thanks for enduring his first heat. For that, Alfred wore it with pride despite his nerves. A long blue cape with a dark blue doublet helped bring out his eyes, and the contrast between his golden hair and his black tights was an immediate draw to the Omega, or so Arthur said.

"I don't see how they could say such a thing to you," Françoise commented, referring to the spiteful rumors about Alfred. "You have intelligence in those eyes."

Alfred blushed. He was sitting inside on the large, cushioned sofa with the Queen in her antechamber. There was a table before them filled with amazing sweetmeats. A warm fire filled the room with heat to block from the winter chill of the snow outside.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Alfred mumbled. He picked up a sweet delicately in his hand. Such a treat wasn't exactly rare, but Arthur thought it best that Alfred don't eat too many sweets before he was pregnant. A fattened Omega before heat made it more difficult to conceive, whereas one after heat could bring about a healthy babe. "You are so kind to me."

Françoise hummed as she tossed a sweet into her mouth. Alfred noted down that this was all the more proof the queen was pregnant. "You know, don't you?"

Alfred glanced up. Françoise was staring at him intently with a sly smile on her fair face. "Pardon?"

"That I am pregnant." Alfred looked down. "It's all right. I don't want the kingdom to know should we go to war, but I do want your mate to know. Perhaps he can talk some sense into my mate."

"Arthur?" Alfred looked up now. "What could he do?"

"My mate is fearful of parting this world without an Alpha heir. He does not trust your mate. I am reluctant to tell him as I don't want to get his hopes up. So if your mate, the king's brother, were to tell him instead, it might prevent England from going to war with France."

Alfred toyed with the plush pillow at his side. Something tickled the hairs on the back of his neck; something off about the situation. "So then… it was good that I told Arthur already?"

Françoise smiled secretively. "I knew I could count on you."

"Ah…" Alfred was overcome. "Your Grace… if the new baby is, in fact, another Omega… will it be your last?"

Françoise nodded with sadness in her eyes. "I have already failed my mate and the kingdom. That is why we are going to war."

"No!" Alfred lurched forward. The queen had been nothing but kind to him since his arrival. She gave him sweets and warmed him and smiled so kindly to him. "There are other reasons."

"But my mating with the king was to cement a friendship between England and France. It has done nothing of the sort. It would only work if I produced an Alpha."

Alfred put a soft hand on the Queen's. She looked at him, slightly surprised he would dare touch her. Still, she said nothing. "No, I don't believe it. Alphas are hard heads, and we all know their temper. While my Arthur is not like them, I know he is capable of it. But they will always find a way to blame an Omega if things don't go their way. There are more reasons, I know it, but you're a good person to point a finger at."

"Your Arthur is more capable than anyone else." Françoise's stern voice made Alfred remove his hand. "I'm sorry to have scared you."

"I'm not scared."

"But you must know that Arthur is not as tender and gentle as he is with you. He is quite a scheming Alpha. His eyes are firmly set on the throne, and I have no doubt that the moment my mate has fallen, Arthur will be at the gates of London demanding the crown. But, that would be all right, if it means you would become Queen."

Alfred resumed his fiddling with the pillow at his side. "I don't care about that…"

"You don't?"

"No… I only worry that Court life… will bring Arthur into contact with other Omegas. Cuter, better smelling Omegas that can promise him an Alpha."

Françoise stifled a laugh. "Are you worried for your place with your mate?" Alfred nodded. "Oh dear me, you are so young."

Alfred looked up, his eyebrows furrowed. He hated to be reminded of his age. Queen Françoise was well into her forties by now, King Scott nearing his fifties. Arthur was twelve years his senior. It felt like everyone back at the manor was an adult, and knew better due to Alfred's young age. It was as if he was constantly trying to prove himself to the world. They would pat his head or smile knowingly, waiting for him to come up with his own explanation, or they'd talk condescendingly to him. Arthur wasn't like that. He was patient, he smiled and helped Alfred.

"Oh, I have upset you. Forgive me. I merely mean that there is still much you need to learn of your mate. You haven't been with him long. He is your first mate, yes?" Alfred nodded slowly. "As I thought. Just remember, Alphas can take more than one mate. And an Alpha in Arthur's position just might do that."

The color in Alfred's face drained away as he felt his throat go dry. Françoise's eyes saddened. "Ah… you… you really think so…?"

The queen leaned over to put her hand on Alfred's, but the younger Omega jerked away. "Forgive me. That was too, how do you say…? Too bold. I'm sorry."

"But… Arthur is so kind to me."

Françoise nodded. "Then perhaps he'll keep being nice to you. My mate isn't necessarily unkind to me, but I know he wishes he could condemn me as unfertile so he could remate."

Alfred swayed in his seat. "What?"

"You didn't know?" The young Omega shook his head. Françoise sighed as she looked over to the fire. "If an Alpha deems his mate no longer fertile, then he can wish them away and ask for a new one. In my position, the king is only allowed one Omega mate, however I know my king is often with other Omegas when I am not in heat. It's not often that Alphas engage in fornicating outside of heats with their mates. Especially in higher class bonds."

Alfred's shoulders relaxed. There was something he had an upper hand on. "Oh, well, Arthur and I, um…"

Françoise looked over with a bright smile. "Oh?! Well, _tres bien_!"

"Um…? Sorry?" Françoise laughed at Alfred's confused expression. "I don't…speak French."

"Well then! We shall have to change that this Christmas, my dear!"

* * *

Shortly before Christmas, Queen Françoise, Prince Arthur, and Alfred all headed out with their households to meet King Scott at Winchester. Despite Françoise's friendship and constant companionship with the young Omega, Alfred's earlier fears began to return just before meeting the king.

As he and Arthur were finishing the overseeing of packing up, Arthur sought out Alfred to speak privately with him.

"Has the Queen mentioned anything about her pregnancy?" Arthur asked, keeping his voice low.

Alfred looked to his feet. Rather than thinking about that subject, he thought back to the mentioning of the kind of man Arthur was that Alfred didn't know about; that cruel man that lived in politics and fought for the crown behind the scenes. Again, something wasn't right with all of this. "Um… Yes. She wants you to talk to the king in hopes it will persuade him not to go to war with France."

"She thinks it'll be an Alpha?" Arthur's tone was dark.

Alfred took a step back. "W-well… it might be. She doesn't know… She's just hoping your brother will listen to you and-"

"That woman has played you for a fool," Arthur hissed maliciously. "She was only using you. How dare she? Why else would she tell you? She _knows_ I want to be king, so what's the good in telling me? She's playing with me. What a little…"

"B-but I didn't think… I like her."

Arthur smiled at Alfred in a way that made the Omega feel he had been pathetic, and that his reply meant nothing to the Alpha; it was like that of when the servants and the queen and the Court thought he was a young, simple Omega. "Of course, dear. But you must take care in how you handle yourself with the king. If he knew of this, I'm sure he would not be pleased with you or the queen."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

Arthur pet Alfred's head tenderly; condescendingly. "I know that. But the king might not see it that way, is all. Just be careful."

"Yes… Of course."

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: The Tower of London is known today as one of the most haunted places in the world. It has a very bad reputation to it now. However, it was also known as a glorious residence for the Royal Family, as well as visiting royalty, like a brother/sister to the king, or those high in favor with the monarch. While it had been used as a prison for those who were a threat to the state, it didn't take on its ominous reputation until after the Princes in the Tower and the Tudor reign.

Their Dorset castle is Woodsford Castle. And yes, Françoise is fem!France.

Reply to an anon question of "is there marriage or weddings in this AU". There are not in the form that we see them. Mating is both a marriage and a wedding all wrapped up into one. There isn't a wedding and a reception like we know it today, but rather a celebration upon the Omegas arrival to their Alpha, like in the second chapter.


	6. Tread Carefully

_A/N:_ Since a few of you seem to have taken my "Tudor England" to mean it's going to follow the Tudor drama, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I meant the time era, fashion, and culture is what I'm basing it off of. It could be my fault that I didn't make it clear enough, but regardless, that is what I meant.

* * *

_Tread Carefully_

The King of England is quite intimidating, was Alfred's initial thought upon meeting his mate's brother. Scott Kirkland was a tall man with bright red hair, something every single one of his children inherited. Briefly, Alfred wondered if the new baby would have it too. The king shared similar piercing green eyes like Arthur's own. Unlike Queen Françoise with her kind smile and inviting aura, the king's own was dark and cold. He seemed unimpressed by the arrival of Alfred Jones at his court.

They were in the grand hall having arrived from their day trip from London to Winchester just in time for dinner. The hall boasted high, arching beams where the flags of the Court hung in splendor. Arched stained glass windows depicting scenes from the Bible were high on the stone walls. A large wooden table sat in the middle of the hall with a raised dais for the royal family to dine facing the guests. Alfred, grateful for the distraction away from meeting the king, stared in wonder at the magnificent hall, far grander than anything he'd ever seen.

King Scott had already arrived, and ordered a grand fest for his guests and mate. The man was sitting in waiting when they were formally announced to the gathering of Dukes and Lords who had been invited as well. First, the queen entered, giving a low curtsey to her mate. He nodded to her with no affection in his eyes. Then, Arthur was announced. He strode in, back straight and head held high. He gave an admirable bow. The Court seemed pleased to finally see the prince after years of being ignored by his brother. This invitation at such an important holiday in the kingdom brought about the hope of a mending of burned bridges from prior years.

"Your Majesty, my brother, it is wonderful to see you again." Arthur's warm words didn't match the coldness to his eyes. "I am glad this is all on better terms from our last engagement."

"Yes," Scott replied curtly. The small, but feral looking smile to his old face sent a shiver down Alfred's back. "It _has_ been a while. And you are satisfied with the Omega I have chosen for you?"

Alfred flushed as Arthur replied with a true smile, "Oh yes. Very. I thank you deeply for allowing me to have a male Omega, finally."

The king then laid eyes on Alfred. The Omega had been told to not look Scott directly in the eyes, so after a gracious bow, a shuffle forward, and another bow, he kept his head bent low. There were many other rules he had been told of when to talk, what to say, how to say it, etc. He knew to remain quiet until he was told he could speak.

"Well now, your Omega is awfully quiet," Scott commented.

Arthur gave a soft laugh, although it was not true. "Yes, well, he is still young, Sire. And we are rather tired from our trip."

"Of course." Scott stood, and the Court followed suit. "My attendants shall escort you to your chambers. After a quick reprieve, you may join us for our feast."

* * *

Alfred couldn't sleep soundly in his bed for the first week. It was too hard, and then too soft, and then too hot. The heating pad that had been placed at the foot of his bed made him nervous. What if he touched it and burned his foot or worse, he knocked it over and it caught fire? And then there was the entire separation from Arthur. It was even further now.

The king kept a tight control over Arthur's schedule: riding in the morning before breakfast, meals in the king's privy chamber, discussions before and after lunch, and entertainment until late in the evenings. Alfred didn't mind spending his days with Queen Françoise as the royal Omega was plenty helpful in teaching Alfred to sew properly. He was a poor seamster. His skills with reading and speaking French improved drastically.

However, the questions Françoise posed to Alfred began to worry him.

"What?" Alfred asked as they sat comfortably by the fire. Françoise had her feet up and a tray of sweets by her side. "You…You're saying that can actually happen? An Omega running their own household? Really?"

"_Qui_. It is not so entirely uncommon in places such as Aragon, Brittany, Burgundy, and even the Italian states. I've even heard of some Omega holding land."

Alfred snorted. "You're joking. Omegas can't hold land. As soon as their mate dies or deems them infertile, they are sent back home, re-mated, or sent to an abbey to become either a nun or monk."

"Ah, but there are some Omegas who are allowed to hold those lands after their mate has passed away. I have seen it in my father's Court." Françoise popped a sweet into her mouth. "However, England is too backwards. It is still in the mindset that Omegas are worthless tools to be used and tossed aside when an Alpha finds it convenient for them. How barbaric. It is how my mate treats me. All English Alphas are like that."

"Arthur isn't… Not to me."

Françoise smiled, much like she always did whenever Alfred mentioned Arthur. "Yes, you are quite lucky."

Alfred tossed and turned in his bed later that night. He wondered back to Françoise's words and her warnings about mates and Alphas and- there was a noise. Alfred sat up in bed. He clutched at his fur covers, fearful someone was trying to hurt him. Although he didn't feel particularly threatened or in any danger while staying at the Winchester castle, he never knew what could happen anymore. A week ago he didn't even know French or that Arthur harbored a dark side.

"Alfred?" came Arthur's whispered voice.

"A-Arthur?! My mate!" Alfred nearly leapt out of bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." Arthur removed his clothes and climbed into bed beside Alfred. "I have missed you so, my pet."

Alfred sighed as he relaxed into Arthur's arms. His mate removed all of Alfred's clothes as well. He pressed them together flush and bare. "My prince… I have been such a nervous wreck."

"I noticed." Arthur kissed Alfred's head. "Now, my dearest, lay on your back and I shall relieve you of all your tension."

Alfred did as he was told, happily wrapping his arms around Arthur as he spread his legs. Arthur was gentle, as usual. He kept one hand clasped over Alfred's as he rocked into his Omega. His hot breath over Alfred's ear and tender kisses to the younger man's collar, neck, nipples, and shoulders relaxed Alfred, and his woes melted away as he climaxed.

Sighing, Alfred curled up next to Arthur. "The queen has been telling me such…scary things lately…"

"Like what?" Arthur sniffed at Alfred's hair. "Oh my, your heat will be here soon."

"Mmm, yes. After the New Year. Possibly shortly before."

"Then we will have an excuse to leave early. Good."

Alfred shifted to look at Arthur. The Alpha was carding his fingers through the Omega's hair and smiling affectionately down at him. "You do not like it here?"

"No." Arthur sighed heavily, but continued to stroke Alfred. "It is far too rigid and formal, and my brother wants to keep an eye on me. It's not because he thinks we can mend any bonds between us, but to make sure I do not deceive him or influence anyone of his Council. What happened when we were children can never be fixed."

"What happened…?" Alfred whispered. He and Arthur never talked much about their lives before their mating. Topics such as Arthur's childhood and especially his first mate were always off limits. Tonight, however, it could finally be a step forward.

It occurred to Alfred that he had never put in much thought about Arthur's life before they met. Arthur was young when he had first mated, although not as young as Alfred was. He hadn't mated for love or even of convenience to him. Sometimes, Alfred played with the idea that Princess Rosaline's death paved the way for his arrival, releasing Arthur from one horrific mate after the other. How he smiled at such a thought.

Now, it seemed imperative that Alfred learn more from his mate. Unlike Alfred who had not done much up to that point, Arthur was sure to have a wealth of stories to tell.

"Scott has always been raised to be a pretentious bastard." Alfred gasped at the rough language, having never heard it said before him until now. "His pride was never cut down or restrained. The things he would say to me and how he'd treat me were all well and good to our duchess who raised us. She always favored him. Yes, we are ages apart in years as I am the youngest, but that gives him no right to look down on me so. He could have had a strong ally. Now, though, he knows that we are to go to war, and I may turn on him."

Alfred sat up, suddenly very scared. "You… You what?"

"Calm yourself, my pet," Arthur said soothingly. "I would never, but these are thoughts my brother has about me. He cannot leave me alone as he wants to convince me to go to France to wage his war. He does not forget that my first mate was French as well. He thinks by my going I will somehow find revenge on Rosaline's sudden death, although it was an illness that struck her down. It was God's will."

Alfred remained silent as Arthur explained himself, but his heart still hammered in his chest. He heard only three words: _go to France_. Slowly, Alfred placed a shaking hand on Arthur's wrist.

"Please… Please do not go… I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you or… Or to be alone…"

Arthur pulled Alfred into a gentle, but firm embrace. "Fear not, my pet. I do not think Scott will be able to persuade me to leave you. He knows I am very fond of you. I talk of you often."

"You do…?"

"Yes, of course. It is the only way I can withstand my brother's droning about this war. I think he'll feel it will be the pinnacle of his reign." Somehow, this made Arthur laugh. "War is never something to boast about, though…"

"Arthur…? I'm scared…" Alfred had begun to shiver in Arthur's warm arms. He wanted to curl up, suddenly not caring if he acted young in front of his mate. The thought of being alone, tossed aside or losing his mate terrified the young Omega to his very core. He had grown attached to his Alpha, and not just as a means to continue living, but for emotional and deeply intimate reasons.

"Queen Françoise… she said that you…are just like the other Alphas. You… You want to take other Omegas, maybe even another mate…" Arthur scoffed at this. "And now… you might leave me to die in a foreign land…"

"Alfred." Arthur was stern as he pulled Alfred upright. He locked his brilliant green eyes with Alfred's blue. "I don't want another Omega mate. You are the Omega that my brother has decided for me, yes, but once I laid with you, I knew that you were all I've wanted. My lovely, beautiful, perfect Omega."

Normally, Alfred hated to cry. He didn't want to show weakness. He wanted to be strong for his Alpha should his mate think it annoying for an Omega to cry. Tonight, though, he was weak. He was weak to the emotions that bubbled up to the surface. They spilled out, escaping in a high moan as he flung himself against Arthur. His mate said nothing as he hugged him and rocked him gently, his cheek resting against Alfred's head.

The emotions that swirled around his head, consuming his body and his mind and all of the tears that splattered on Arthur's bare skin pushed all of Alfred's sanity back together. The past two weeks had been torture for the young Omega. He was not ready to be an adult, much as he pretended he was one. He wanted to be taken seriously, but the moment he saw just who Arthur could be, he scuttled away as if he were a scared animal. And yet, Arthur didn't reprimand him for running away or being weak. He wasn't like Françoise had murmured about.

Arthur was better than them. He was kinder. He was softer. He would stay and _only_ be _Alfred's_. Alfred would _only_ be _his_. Alfred thought that those Omegas in France can keep their hold on their lands. They were without an Alpha. That was the most distressing and terrible existence he could think of. Life without Arthur's smile and tender touches and secretive stares at the dining table and comforting arms was not one worth living.


	7. Fading Steps

_Fading Steps_

Christmastide went smoothly, as did New Years. King Scott and Queen Françoise were most generous with their hospitality, although Alfred still could not shake his fears when he was in the same room as the king. The man was quite an intimidating man to a small Omega of only thirteen. Thankfully, Arthur was kind to him when they had a moment alone together, and he helped Alfred's confidence improve during the duration of their stay.

On Christmas morning, the two exchanged gifts privately in Arthur's privy chamber. Alfred was given a small, wooden box with a smooth, curved top. Around the box were images of ships sailing engraved in the wood. Alfred wasn't fond of ships as they signaled someone leaving, but it made him think of Arthur, so he treasured it. In return, Alfred gave Arthur a brand new coat with a fur collar and a rose border that he had sewed for him, thanks to the help of the queen. He knew how hard the winters were for Arthur, an Alpha that was of a smaller stature than most Alphas.

Arthur put it on instantly, despite the warmth of his chamber from the fire. "Oh, my pet, this is wonderful. Thank you…"

Alfred smiled as he rubbed the curve of his box. "And this is wonderful. I will have to find precious things to store in it. It shall sit on the edge of my table by my bed."

Leaning over, Arthur caressed Alfred's cheek. There were no words spoken aloud between them.

* * *

"Oh, must you leave so soon?!" Françoise cried as she hugged Alfred tightly to her chest. Alfred only came to her chest and found himself pressed between her breasts. "I will be most lonely without you, _mon petit_!"

"Ah, don't worry. You have a new babe to care for." Alfred pulled away with a smile and pat Françoise's arm. She offered a gentle smile in return. "Hopefully, this second heat will bring me my baby too."

"Oh yes! I wish you all the best!" Françoise pulled Alfred back into a hug. "You _must_ come and visit after our children are born! I want them to know each other as they are to be cousins! Perhaps they can even study together and become nursery playmates!"

_Only if your child is an Alpha_, Alfred thought. And then, it struck him how much he wished the queen's newborn would be an Omega. Even after its birth, they would have to wait until just before it was three to get it Natured. By then, Alfred should have his baby too, if he managed to become pregnant, that is.

_I will_, he thought. He tightened his grip on the queen and smiled in determination. _I will have a baby, and they will be an Alpha and will take the throne after my precious Arthur is king._

The manor back in Sussex was a welcome sight for the prince, his Omega, and the entire household. Alfred took to his pre-heat ritual. He closed himself away for a week resting to prepare his body for a week-long endurance of sex, insane desire, and lust. Meanwhile, Arthur prepared his household for the weak duration he would be out of service. His Master of the Household was up to date on the duties that were to be in hand. The day before, the household went out to place up the green flags that symbolized the Omega of the house was in heat.

In the middle of the night, Alfred began to squirm, and he was soon calling out for his Alpha. Arthur was roused from his sleep and hastily stole away to his Omega. They were not to be disturbed until it was over.

After a week, they emerged again. Arthur was careful to pay special attention to his mate, and often took him on long walks in their garden. He always wore his fur coat and held Alfred's hand when they did. The week after the heat was always the worst as the entire household felt like they were holding their breath, waiting for the news to see if the Omega had menstruated or not.

Every night, Alfred would sleep beside Arthur, curled up close to him to hear his heart beat and feel his breath ghosting over his ear. And every night he would put his hand on his belly and plead that there was an Alpha baby growing inside of him unlike in the queen's.

One morning, Arthur awoke first. He stroked the hair out of Alfred's eyes and smiled when his Omega awoke. He rubbed their noses together, and then pulled the blanket over them both.

"Good morning, my dear Omega," Arthur murmured.

"Morning." Alfred smiled, giggling a little bit.

"Alfred, I have to ask… have you bled yet?" Alfred slowly looked up at Arthur from under his bangs and smiled widely. Arthur's heart pounded so hard in his chest, Alfred could feel it against the hand that was against his chest. "You mean…? Are you…? My dear?!"

Alfred dissolved into a fit of giggles as Arthur began to litter his face with kisses, hugging him tightly and laughing all the while. "A-Arthur! Calm-! Calm down! Haha! Yes, I am!"

"Oh goodness! We _must_ celebrate!" Arthur threw off the covers and stood at the foot of the bed, smiling widely at Alfred. "I have never been able to impregnate an Omega before! This is wonderful! Oh, my brother will surely be jealous for his new baby will _not_ be an Alpha! I just know it! And _you_ shall give me an Alpha child and they will be King of this realm after I have the throne!"

"Sweetheart!" Alfred laughed. He rolled around in the bed, clutching a pillow to his chest. "You really think that will all come true?!"

Arthur flung open the curtains, drenching the room in the grey winter sunlight. "Most certainly! And when I am King, you shall be my glorious Queen!"

Sitting up with the pillow covering most of Alfred's face, he gasped. "But! I am not of royal blood! At least, not enough to be…"

"No, I shall make it so." Arthur turned and strode back to the bed. He sat at the edge and beckoned Alfred to him. The Omega came happily, crawling into his lap. Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's belly. "You _will_ be my queen. And you shall give me even more Alpha babies."

The kingdom was alerted to Alfred's pregnancy before the queen's. It was a celebration to remember as people in Sussex danced in the streets, those in London took it as a blessing from God, and various Dukes and Lords from around the country came to visit the Kirkland prince and his Omega. They gave Alfred all sorts of gifts in preparation for the upcoming arrival. A cloth of gold was presented to them from the Duke of Kent, a book of Latin for the child to learn was from the Duke of York, and even a pony was graciously given to them by King Scott and Queen Françoise. Alfred's parents made a trek to see their son, the first since they parted, and gave him a crib.

"Mother! Father! It is beautiful!" Alfred cried as he ran a hand over its golden bars. "My baby will love it most of all."

"A crib fit for a prince or princess of the realm. We thank you for this wonderful gift. It shall hold all of the future princes and princesses as well," Arthur appraised with a smile, his hands behind his back and his chest puffed up in pride. He ignored the crib to stare, instead, at Alfred's belly.

* * *

One night, just after supper, Alfred was pulled aside by Arthur. He kissed the Omega, holding his face in his hands, and pressing him against the wall. Alfred could feel his heartbeat through his shirt.

"Come with me," Arthur whispered. Alfred's heart stuttered at the thought of being taken to bed, and he followed happily. "I wish to give you something."

Giggling, Alfred murmured, "Oh, you can give it to me anytime, my prince."

Arthur looked over his shoulder, and then laughed. "Oh, darling, not while you are with child. No. It is my own personal gift to you for all that you will have to bear in the coming months."

"Oh." Alfred tried not to look or sound disappointed. Arthur laughed and continued on through their manor.

Arthur led him outside out past the gardens and far away from the lights of the splendid manor and the trickling of the river. They passed the tall trees that they rode through during hunts. They crossed through a meadow and came to stop just before a large rosewood and gold telescope. Alfred stopped, dropping Arthur's hand, as he stared at the beautiful machinery.

"I know you enjoy learning of the mysteries of our universe. I thought it best to nurture that curiosity, especially when you are bored when pregnant." Arthur blushed slightly. He placed a hand on the telescope, not looking at the smiling that was spreading across Alfred's cheery face. "I… I hope you like it…"

"I love it!" Alfred ran to the telescope and began to inspect it. He ran a hand down it, just as Arthur had done, and then leaned down to view through it. He breathed out, "Wow… it's incredible…"

Arthur watched him with an affectionate smile, but it slowly disappeared. He had to turn his back, unable to even see Alfred now. "I… I hope it keeps you company while I am…gone… I must… I must leave you."

Alfred snapped upright and clutched at his shirt, just over his heart. "W-what?!"

"You'll still be my Omega, it has nothing to do with that… It's just… I must leave… for I am to be called to war soon." Alfred remained quiet as Arthur continued. The Alpha looked up to the stars for strength. "My brother is going to declare war with France, despite my and his queen's insistence that he doesn't. My brother is a fool. This kingdom just endured a long war with France; it cannot afford or handle another. The people want peace, they want stability, and they don't want more taxes imposed on them. Very soon now, the king will declare war, and he will call upon the Dukes and Lords to gather up their people and send them to his aid. I will be among those he calls."

"Why hasn't the queen revealed her pregnancy?" Alfred asked slowly.

"I don't know. It's possible she's holding it until the very end as a last resort. I feel that when Scott announces the war, the queen will announce her pregnancy. It won't work." Arthur looked down at the grass. "Everyone in the kingdom has written her off as an Omega who cannot give Alphas. You, however, are the hope of the kingdom right now. They are already acting as if our baby is an Alpha. Even I have faith that you carry within you the future King of England."

Alfred put a hand on his stomach. "And…what if I don't…?"

Turning back to face Alfred, Arthur moved towards him. He had a gentle smile on his face despite the worry in his eyes from having to leave. "Then we can try again. You are much younger than the queen. There is still time."

Alfred ducked his head as tears welled up. This time he blamed it on his pregnancy as expectant Omegas were often more emotional than normal. "But…if you do not return from war."

"I shall. It can't last long." Arthur embraced Alfred tenderly. He wiped at his tears. "Sh, now. I will not leave you or our child. I shall be back by summer, at the latest. My brother is riding out his delusions, and I must be loyal to him even if I do not agree to them. I must prove my worth to the people."

Alfred was not soothed by Arthur's words, and he continued to stand there, under the stars, crying for his now uncertain future. Again, the idea of living without Arthur terrified him. He was now expected to sleep alone, to wake and eat alone, to walk these gardens alone, and deal with his pregnancy alone. There was only a small chance Arthur would return home safe, and not die from an illness or injury.

So Alfred clung to him and prayed to God to bring his mate back to him.

That same night, Alfred followed Arthur to bed. He climbed in beside him and held him. Arthur was patient, and pulled a blanket over their heads. He kissed the top of Alfred's head, pulling his face back to look at him.

"Under here, we are in our own world. I am not leaving and you have already given me that Alpha child we long for. We are happy here, together."

Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's. It was unusual for an Omega to initiate such a thing, but Arthur allowed it. He kissed him back and settled himself on top of Alfred. The Omega clung to him, enjoying the safe feeling of his mate lying atop him. It was an ultimate sign of submission, and Alfred let it happen as he wanted nothing more than for Arthur to be his Alpha at that moment. To always be his.

"I love you," he whispered.

"What?" Arthur kissed his forehead.

Alfred didn't reply. He simply buried his face in Arthur's neck and remained there for the night.

The morning Arthur was to leave was a dull, grey English morning in winter. The household gathered outside, their heads bent low. The stable boys took their time to rally up the horses for the prince and his band of men to leave. Alfred tried to eat slowly to waste time, but also due to his morning sickness causing him great nausea. He was slow to dress and even slower to go outside to see his mate off.

Arthur walked out with great purpose. He wasn't keen on leaving the manor or his mate or his kingdom to fight in a war he didn't support, but he wanted to seem tough for everyone else. As the Alpha of the house, it was his duty. He was always to remain strong, and he would come back strong, full of courageous tales and bravery, making his household proud. Already, he looked forward to the day he'd see Alfred smile in relief again.

He came outside and gave instructions to his cook, his master of the house, the Omega-in-waiting to Alfred, and to his stable masters. Then, he faced Alfred. The Omega was hunched over, clutching at a red scarf.

"Darling," Arthur started as he came to stand before him. "Let's not make this any harder than it has to be."

Alfred's voice came out low and jumbled by the tears that freely ran down his face. "I… I made you this… It's a red scarf…to symbolize an old myth I heard… The myth of the red string of fate… You can find your way back to me…"

Arthur smiled, placing a hand on Alfred's head. "Thank you. I shall treasure it. And I _will_ come home to you."

Nodding, Alfred handed over the scarf. He dare not hug his mate for fear of never letting go. Instead, he stood stock still as he listened to Arthur leave. Dirt and rocks crunched under his boots until they vanished by him getting up into his saddle. There was a call from Arthur to leave, and then the pounding of hooves rumbled the earth.

Alfred felt his soul carried off with them as their thundering noise echoed off in the forest, and then dissipated away.

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: The myth is actually from Asian culture and isn't known about at this time (I don't think), but I don't care. Historical fiction novels aren't always right either.


	8. Distant Steps

_Distant Steps_

Alfred was well cared for, even when his mate was not there for him. Shortly before his departure for France, Arthur sent for the Jones' family to care for their son while he was away. An Omega with child was very vulnerable to diseases, but one without an Alpha could be dangerous as it could lead to loneliness and severe depression, and ultimately result in the loss of either the child or the Omega, or both.

Upon Duke and Duchess Jones' arrival, Alfred fell into a fit of tears, thankful to no longer be alone. His Omega-in-waiting and other servants were all fine and quite kind, but they were not someone he could open up to or become comfortable with during this emotional time period. His pregnancy made it difficult to handle his hormones, and he would need a strong Alpha to guide him during this long process. The renewed war in France was a heavy burden on the kingdom for tax reasons. For Alfred, though, he could care less about taxes or political hardships. Without Arthur there, the spring and summer days became harder and harder for Alfred to breathe.

Arthur had promised summer, then he promised fall, and then Christmas, then Easter. He never came. His letters were constant and the only connection between him and his patient Omega. Every day, Alfred lay a hand upon his swollen belly, rubbing it and talking to the baby. He'd read the baby the letters from Arthur, hoping the baby would understand why they couldn't yet meet their father.

Alphas were forbidden from entering the room once expectant Omegas were confined the last month of pregnancy. For that, the letters came less frequently. Alfred watched from his bed as the world moved on without him, wondering how Arthur fared in a foreign land. He wondered if he was safe, well-fed, warm, and loyal. He worried most about his health. The letters were his only reassurance.

The baby was born September 17th, a healthy baby girl. Alfred's labor was long, tiring him out to the point of exhaustion. His mother remained by his side, coaxing him through-out the fourteen hour deal, promising him that it was worth it. He would be rewarded for his efforts. The baby was named Amelia Jane Kirkland; Amelia after Alfred's mother and Jane after Arthur's. Alfred loved to touch her red hands that curled up into tiny fists, to caress her soft cheeks, tickle her ten toes and ten fingers. He kissed her belly and thought of the smile that belonged to the Alpha that should be here with him. Arthur would have held him close, kissing his head and hers, showering them both with affection. For Arthur, this was his first child after having tried for nearly ten years.

Omega females were to nurse the child, keeping them close as a source of warmth and protection. Alfred only let them feed Amelia, but otherwise, he was the main figure in the baby's life. He kept Amelia close, rarely letting her out of his arms. He loved to take her out into the gardens where he'd talk of Arthur. Alfred's parents warned him of too much outside exposure could lead to illness and early infant death, but Amelia defied all of their fears. She remained strong.

Shortly before Amelia's birth, Queen Françoise had her final child, a boy, on August 2nd. She gave him the name Charles Arthur Kirkland. Alfred had a sinking feeling that she chose his middle name as a slight to his mate. Had Arthur been here, he would have fussed about such a name. He doubted, also, that King Scott would have agreed.

But the war raged on. Arthur's letters came from Orléans, Rouen, Calais, and Bordeaux. At times, most of them concentrated at Calais Castle where the fortified fortress from Norman times that could withstand any type of invasion or battle. Alfred felt at most ease when Arthur was stationed there.

News of Amelia's birth reached Arthur only days afterwards, and with it came his reply of a larger sum of income for Alfred and a wish for the family to vacation at their castle in Dorset. The kingdom celebrated as if Amelia had already been Natured, and many were reported as drinking excessively in the streets. Sussex and London alike celebrated Amelia's birth with hopes of her being an Alpha. Her initial strength gave many people hope as the queen had lost two children in infantry before.

News of Charles' birth, though, brought about a lukewarm reception from the king, and from the kingdom. Only time would tell, as both Amelia and Prince Charles would have to wait nearly three years until they were Natured to find out.

As the year dragged on into winter and thawed into spring, Alfred took to the fireplace in his chambers, reading Amelia aloud the letters from her father. She was always swaddled in her blankets to ensure a straight back, and kept close to Alfred's heart.

"Here's a good one, my sweet," Alfred cooed. He rocked Amelia in his chair as she softly fussed, having just finished eating and now feeling sleepy. "Your father is in Calais again. That's always good news, isn't it? Here, let me begin."

_Calais_

_21 January 15xx_

_My dearest Alfred,_

_The days are a blur of cannons firing, men yelling, and my brother ordering everyone to their death with his "strategies" in the battlefield. Some days it feels useless, and other days we shout in victory. I am unsure when my brother will want us to separate and fight the French with two armies, but he always makes mention of it as if it will come tomorrow. I think he will never do so. It could be he still mistrusts me, or that we are actually as low on finances from Parliament as it is rumored._

_I do not wish to speak of the days no more. It is the evenings that are long. I fear I cannot handle them some nights. I think of my cold bed, of your empty one, and ache with longing. I hope Amelia is well. You tell me she has your eyes and that delights me. I look forward to not seeing just one pair of bright, blue eyes anymore, but now two upon my return._

_God bless, my sweet Omega._

* * *

_Rouen_

_16 February 15xx_

_My darling Alfred,_

_Forgive me for I have not written in a few days. That is a few days too long to have not let you know I am still of good health. Yes, all of my limbs are intact. Fear not, for I shall return with all my arms and legs and fingers and toes. I shall not return a mangled mate. And with these perfectly intact limbs I shall hold you once more and make you cry with pleasure.  
_

_Some of the poor soldiers that have fought so bravely, though…_

_No, I will not scare you with such thoughts. All is well, my dear._

_God bless you and our baby._

* * *

_Rheims_

_28 March 15xx_

_My dearest Alfred,_

_We are on the offense again. My brother, the king, still has yet to let me command my own army, although I am given more liberty out here. We are making our way once more to Paris._

_I hate this country. It is rife with war and plague and poor. While I have been abroad to France a few times in the past, I know this is, by far, the worst of times. The countryside has been laid to waste with the blood of our countrymen. I feel the pain of their widowed Omegas at home, but am empowered to know that I shall never let that happen to you, my dear._

_Make note that I shall never let our beloved Amelia marry into French royalty. She is worthy of a better life._

_God bless you, dearest Omega, and our darling Amelia._

* * *

_Rouen_

_1 May 15xx_

_Dearest Alfred,_

_It is May Day, and I am not able to be in beautiful England with you to celebrate with our daughter. I hope that Amelia enjoys her first May Day, and that you do not miss me too terribly._

_I fear I must keep this short. It is late at night and I need to rest before tomorrow. We will be attacking again as we slowly make our way against the French King. Our reinforcements are slim, so we cannot afford to fall back any more than we have already._

_Be well, my pet, and Amelia as well._

* * *

_Calais_

_19 June 15xx_

_France is a terrible place to be in the summer. It is too hot. I hate it._

_I am certain you are smiling by now. It is the memory of that lovely smile and your adorable laugh that makes it all worthwhile._

_I am still very much in good health. Things have been improving. Morale in the army has shot up due to a sudden victory, and my brother is preparing to return to the battlefield with more offense than ever. I think things are finally starting to turn in our favour. There's nothing like returning from this blasted farce of a war with our record tarnished by a resulting loss. I don't know how I could ever face you or our daughter again._

_Tell me, how is our baby? Is she well? I hope I can come home to see her take her first steps and hear her say her first words. My first child in ten years, and it is with my long-awaited Omega. I could not be happier, or more proud of you, dear Alfred._

_Fear not, if she is not an Alpha, I will still cherish her and shall not think of you any less._

_God bless, dear Omega._

* * *

_Calais_

_7 July 15xx_

_My darling Alfred,_

_I wish I was there to hold you in my arms as I wish you a happy natal day. I do hope this letter reaches you before your birthday. Please, imagine this as if I were truly there, my pet._

_I wake you in the morning with a tender kiss to your lips, whispering for you to rise so that I may pleasure you. I will do so until the servants knock on our door, although I will turn them away. Of course, the needs of Amelia shall pull you away from my arms eventually. I will take you on a walk to the river, although I can also see us down in Dorset where you smile so brightly and enjoy the ocean air._

_In the evening we dance and dine and laugh, and I whisk you away to my bed where you will not be allowed to rise until morning. However, I will keep you for as long as I wish. It is your natal day. I wish to make you be as naked as the day you were born._

_I hope the new clothing I send to you is sufficient enough of a gift for you, although I know your reply letter will already say that the only gift you want is my safe return. Perhaps by autumn, dear._

* * *

_Calais_

_6 August 15xx_

_My dearest Alfred,_

_I must keep this short. I am to leave for Paris with my brother soon. We are to meet with Françoise's brother, Francis. I have met him once before when my brother first met Françoise, and again when I mated with his other sister. He is a retched man, and I detest him with my entire being. Scott, however, thinks him humurous, although Lord knows why._

_My only wish is that a truce, of some sort, comes out of this mess, so that I may hurry home to see you and take Amelia into my arms finally. I hope you are not spoiling her.  
_

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: This in reply to an anon's review (that I feel needs saying_ again _because some readers are somehow missing this_)_ which reads:

"Also, the language used when describing the pregnancy seems snooty/over-confident to the point where it's uncomfortable. They keep praising Alfred for conceiving an alpha implying that they put him on a pedestal that would fall apart if he gave birth to anything less (or worst, if he miscarried). I kind of expected that language from servants but not from Arthur. Imagine the stress Alfred feels when he's being told that "the future hope lies in your womb" but it has a harsh tag line of "oh btw, it has to be an alpha or else you're really false hope"."

Well dear anon, you have hit the nail on the head. I'd like to direct your attention to my notes in the Prologue of this series where I state that this is based on historical customs of England from the Tudor time period. That means, the customs of how women were treated, especially those of high blood line (like those involved in the Court) is directly translated in my series to how Omegas are seen and treated.

I'm sorry if that bothers you, but it's a bothersome thing that has happened throughout history, and still holds bar today with how women are viewed, so leaving it out would make things very much out of context to history. I'm just keeping to history as much as I can, so as far as my "snooty/over-confident" writing goes, that is just how I write it as a connection to how it was seen and how other authors have done so too given that the men/Alphas are the ones who directed history back then. Few women/Omegas really got to choose their own fate, or the fate of their children. Also, please keep in mind that this _is_ written from Alfred's POV (albeit not 1st POV), so some things may come off a little harsher that way as well.


	9. Returning Steps

_Returning Steps_

_2 years later_

The thundering rumble of horse hooves drove Alfred to the window. He saw a servant go the messenger and lead him inside. Within minutes he was at the door, and Alfred was there to take the letter. It had an official seal on it. Alfred didn't even need to open it before he rushed outside, calling to his parents.

Arthur was coming home.

The banner that bore Arthur's emblem, the red and white rose, was raised high above the bushes and young trees. The remaining men that he had gathered for the war rode by his side looking starved, weary, and bordering on collapse. Their eyes were sunken into their war-torn faces. Some were now missing an arm or leg. But not Arthur. He was sitting upright in his saddle, his red scarf wrapped firmly around his neck despite it being summer, and a victorious smile gracing his lips.

The entire household came out to greet their Alpha. Duke and Duchess Jones were first as they were to hand over their duties of caring for Alfred back to the prince. They gave a low bow in unison as Arthur dismounted.

"Sire, it is a wonderful sight to see you once more," Duke Jones said, standing tall once more. Arthur came up to regard him. He removed his riding gloves and smiled. "We have kept your home in fair condition."

"And my Omega? Where is he?" Arthur searched over the heads of the Duke.

"My son is just getting your daughter, sire."

Then, Alfred emerged from the manor holding the now two-year old Amelia. Her pink, pudgy cheeks had a smear of lunch across them and she whined at her mother's insistence on fixing her blonde curls. She squirmed in Alfred's arms until he set her down on the ground where she fixed her blue dress with an irritated scowl.

Arthur moved around Duke Jones, making a beeline for Amelia. He crouched down to her and stared in awe. "H-hello."

Amelia scooted back closer to her mother, gripping at his legs. "H-hello…"

"That's all she knows, I'm afraid," Alfred said. Arthur stood up upon hearing Alfred's deeper voice.

"Why Alfred…! You…" Arthur looked his Omega from head to toe with wide eyes. "You're my height now! You've grown!"

Alfred's cheeks flushed as he giggled. "W-well… I am fifteen now. Almost sixteen… my prince."

Arthur leaned forward, a hand cupping Alfred's chin, and kissed his Omega after two long years. Both men sighed into the kiss, short as it was, and pressed their longing and relief into one another. The household looked on with wide smiles. Everything was back to normal.

A celebration was held in honor of Arthur's return. The men that had come back were invited to stay, but allowed to go home if they wished. Many stayed as it was a means to free food and dancing and drinking. Actors were called in to perform, musicians played for hours, and the wine cellar was broken open as everyone laughed merrily at the end of the French war. No one, though, talked about the outcome.

Alfred wasn't allowed to know what happened. As an Omega, it did not interest him. It did him little good to know anyway, as he wasn't politically involved. Even if someone did tell him, though, he doubted he would have cared. Arthur was home, the Alpha male was in his rightful place, and all was well.

He and Arthur danced for hours, laughing and holding close to each other. Arthur had a new smell to him that Alfred feared was permanent. He smelled of gunfire and blood and a battle that had cost many innocent lives of Alphas that could never go home to their patient Omegas. He smelled of longing and desire, and Alfred feared there were traces of other Omegas on him. Still, Arthur held him close and whispered his desire for Alfred in his ear as the night grew long.

"_A-AAAAAAArthuuuuur_!" Alfred cried, clenching himself and the bed sheets as he came much too soon. His back relaxed after having arched up from the bed, if only to be closer to his Alpha. "Oh Arthur… I've missed you…"

"And I you, my pet…," Arthur whispered, stroking Alfred's sweaty bangs. He kissed his forehead tenderly. "Ah dear, it has been too long for you. Such an excited Omega you are. You have already come."

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Alfred reached down to grasp at Arthur's still hard penis. "You are not done. I can…"

"Calm yourself." Arthur put a gentle hand on Alfred's wrist. "I am quite fine. My lust for you has been years forthcoming. I can wait until you are ready again. Just let me lavish my tongue over your body. Oh, how it has grown. My dear Omega."

Alfred leaned his head back into the pillow. He closed his eyes to let Arthur's rough tongue trail a line down his sternum, stopping to swirl at his nipples and belly button, before diving down between his legs.

"Oh… I have missed your scent…"

The last thing Alfred remembered before falling down into a pit of pleasure was Arthur's tongue going into places an Alpha was not expected to go.

* * *

The summer days were long and warm. Arthur and Alfred were hardly apart, and Amelia was always in tow with them. She was Arthur's new delight, and he was quite fond of his daughter. He found ways to make her squeal in delight from tickling her tummy to chasing her through the gardens to reading fairy-tale novels while she sat in her mother's lap.

With the return of Arthur, Duke and Duchess Jones took their leave. It was much easier for Alfred to say good-bye this time, although they did not leave empty handed. Arthur bestowed many gifts to them, and even sent an additional income to them for the next five years. The two were extremely grateful, proud of the mate for their son and the father of their grandchild.

Arthur oversaw how his daughter's nursemaid cared for Amelia and spent a lot of time in the nursery. Alfred, though, was already quite used to spending all of his time there.

"You don't need to worry," Alfred said soothingly. He put a hand on Arthur's. They sat next to each other at the far side of the nursery as Amelia finished up her daily morning prayers. "The queen has already recommended us a brilliant tutor to send to us should Amelia be an Alpha."

"She will be an Alpha," Arthur said firmly. "But we needn't send for any tutor the _queen_ offers us."

"Arthur," Alfred started, his tone disappointed. "The war is over. You should put aside your angry feelings for the queen."

For a moment, it was as if Arthur hadn't heard Alfred. Then, he turned sharply and lowered his voice to a whisper. "There is a reason we came home when we did. It was not because we had lost the war."

"I heard rumors that…we have lost all of our lands in France."

"We still hold Calais," Arthur snapped. Alfred pulled away. "However, Parliament saw fit to stop sending us money. Those bastards. Scott was very embarrassed that his own Council voted down any more funds to come out for us, no doubt highly influenced by that _woman_. At times, it was like we were sitting ducks, waiting to be slaughtered. I tell you, it was horrifying to know I had to send my men out to do nothing more than to march outside and be shot at by arrows or cut down by their swords. The French didn't _win_. We were betrayed."

Alfred put his hands on Arthur's. His eyes, wide at the dark tone of Arthur, stared at him in fright. "A-Arthur… My prince, please calm down. I've never heard you talk like this before."

Remembering himself and where he was, Arthur sat upright and cleared his throat. "My apologies, dear. I've been away from you for too long. The war is over, yes. I look forward to happier times now that I am back home."

Alfred smiled slightly. "And my heat is in a few weeks."

Arthur's sharp green eyes penetrated Alfred's with all the vigor of an Alpha. He grinned, almost wickedly. "Yes… I have let you deal with two heats on your own. I shall not let that happen again. And you shall have another baby, and _this_ time I will be there to care for you as any proper Alpha should."

With a red face, Alfred ducked down and hid his smile. Amelia soon tottered over to them with bright blue eyes and a wide smile. Arthur commented on how much she looked like her mother.

* * *

Alfred's heat came and went, and Arthur felt satisfied at having performed his duty again after two years. Alfred refused to get out of bed for days, preferring to keep a hand on his swollen belly and smiling joyfully at what he hoped was a new baby taking hold of him. However, once the couple was out of confinement, an announcement came to the house.

Arthur found Alfred in the nursery playing cards with Amelia. He closed the doors and moved to order Amelia's nurse.

"Arthur?" Alfred stood. "Is something wrong?"

"We must go to London, now. Amelia is to stay here. She will be under the protection of your brother." Arthur hurried to Alfred's side. "We must go as soon as we can. Pack your things."

"Wait, my brother?! My brother is coming here?! I must see him!" Alfred's face broke into an elated smile at the prospect of seeing his brother after three years of separation. "When will he be here?"

"It does not matter!" Arthur hissed. "We are under orders to come to London immediately."

"May I come to Won…Wondon?" Amelia asked, tugging on Alfred's tights. "I want to be with mummy!"

Alfred bent down to Amelia and caressed her head tenderly. "I'm sorry, baby. You cannot come. London is a dirty town. You don't want your dresses and dolls to be dirty do you?"

"But… I will be wonewy without mummy and daddy!" Amelia cried. Alfred scooped her up into his arms.

"Oh no, shh, it's all right. Your uncle, Matthew, will be here to care for you. He looks just like mummy." Alfred rocked his daughter while Arthur stood nearby, impatiently fuming at Alfred's ministrations. "And we will not be gone long. Why, you'll hardly notice we'll be gone!"

"Alfred," Arthur hissed. He nodded to the door. "_Now_."

With a kiss and a reassuring touch to her cheek, Alfred left Amelia to pack.

Amelia cried and cried the day her parents left for London. She threw a fit until Arthur snapped at her to behave. Alfred wondered what it was that had Arthur so angry and insistent when normally he was quite soft towards his daughter. However, he was a good Omega and made no mention of it. He simply got on his horse and, with a wave to his daughter, took off after his Alpha for London.

Alfred had only been to London in the winter when it was snowing and bitterly cold. In the summer, it was humid and smelled horribly. There were offered a boat ride down the River Thames to the Westminster palace. Alfred was delighted to know they weren't to stay in the Tower this time. Perhaps Arthur's two years in France with his brother had helped raise them up in his views of the king.

"Alfred, I forgot to mention, but my brother and sister will be here as well." Alfred was startled by Arthur's sudden words. The prince had been so quiet during the majority of their travel. "As they are Omegas, like you, I expect you will have to see them quite often. I will be very busy."

"Arthur, tell me, what's going on?"

Arthur remained silent.

The barge that they took in was resplendent with velvet draperies and plush pillows on the seats. Alfred enjoyed the ride as he watched people staring at them from the shore. He watched in amazement as the London Bridge passed by overhead. The people waved from the bridge. Alfred wanted to wave back, but he worried that Arthur's sour mood might leak into even a simple gesture like that.

As their barge neared Westminster, Alfred instantly knew something was wrong. Throngs of people were gathered near the gates, shouting and calling. Many seem angered while others didn't look like they belonged there as their vacant eyes looked to the heavens for answers. Alfred moved closer to Arthur, grabbing his arm in hopes of feeling secure just by being near.

"I'm sorry," Arthur murmured. His voice was barely discernible over the crowd. "I should not have brought you, but the queen was insistent that you come. She is under great distress."

"Why?" Alfred asked. Arthur could only shake his head.

The palace's towering spires and grand towers and curved windows was a glittering gem on the waters, but inside was a glorious crown of splendid rooms. It was a shame that normal people could not witness such a sight. If it wasn't for his mating to Arthur, Alfred might never have stepped foot inside the building. Its magnificence shocked the Omega with its large tapestries, brilliant paintings, and imported rugs from the Orient. Spices littered the floor to hide the choking scent of the city outside. Musicians seemed to be in every room, reciting poetry like troubadours, and Omega females wearing dazzling dresses with powdered faces turning every Alphas head.

With his limited knowledge of the Court and his lack of amazing attire, Alfred was like a sore spot on the Court. Luckily, he was able to escape to his chambers to change out of his simple outfit to something more appropriate. Arthur impatiently stood outside his room until the Omega appeared once more.

"Come. The queen is waiting. She is incredibly persistent. That woman…"

The couple was shown to the throne room. People bowed at Arthur's presence, straightening up as Alfred walked by. Near the throne was Prince of Wales, Rhye, and Princess of Ireland, Halle. Arthur hadn't seen either sibling in years, especially Halle. They stuck to their respective lands to govern them as was decreed by their father when he anointed them their titles. Scott had been Prince of Scotland before being crowned King of England.

Rhye had a serious face and kept his head low. His hair, much darker than Scott's red or Arthur's blonde was almost black. The smudges on his face looked permanent, as if he was unable to cleanse himself. However, he had the same green eyes Arthur and Scott shared, but even those seemed darker. It was incredible how different he was to Arthur. Alfred could almost see a cloud over the prince's head as he stood beside his mate. Perhaps it was because of her? Alfred had heard rumors that his Alpha princess was quite ruthless.

Near Prince Rhye was Princess Halle. She had lived the majority of her life in Ireland. The clans had been battling for years, and even with the princess and her mate intervening and trying to govern them, it was heavily rumored that all was lost. It seemed England would never settle anything in Ireland. The land was regarded by many to be lost, and yet, Halle stayed with her Irish Alpha.

Queen Franҫoise rose to her feet. Arthur and Alfred stopped to bow. "Arthur, Alfred. It is an honor to have you both back at court. We have missed you. I only wish it was for happier occasions. Shall I take you to see the king? Alfred may stay here with your siblings until we return."

Arthur nodded. He didn't even say good-bye to Alfred as he left his side. Alfred watched them leave through an ornate rosewood door before he realized he was standing awkwardly in the middle of the throne room with eyes trained on him, as if expecting him to do something.

Suddenly, the Omega felt weak, and he fell to his knees. Within moments, his Omega-in-waiting was rushing to his side. Prince Rhye and Princess Halle stayed where they were. Their eyes bore into Alfred's stomach. They could sense it.

Alfred was pregnant again.

News of Alfred's fainting spread outside to London where the Londoners feared the Omega was sick. They had not known that he was with child. Not even that could reach Arthur. Not yet.

Time was stagnating at Westminster. Alfred felt suffocated as Omega upon Omega waited upon him. He needed an Alpha there to smarten him up or gently coddle him. Mainly, he just needed Arthur back to hold him in his arms, stroke his forehead so his bangs were pulled to the side, and his heart beating in his ear. However, Arthur's attention was completely tuned to the king. By now, Alfred had heard of just what was happening.

The king was dying.

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s notes: The original London Bridge was more than just a bridge. "Shops, houses and a chapel were crowded along its sides, and the central thoroughfare was only eight feet wide" (153, _The Wars of the Roses_, Alison Weir). Also, while London was quite the hub of activity in Tudor England, it was still _filthy_ and disgusting. I can't even imagine how badly it smelled.


End file.
